Darkness Fallen
by missmdeines
Summary: The jedi are responible for Padme's death, or so Anakin thinks so he turns and plans revenge on all Jedi. But is Padme really dead? No vader suit, but plenty of drama and evilness applied.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction. Be kind. I borrowed alot from the movie for this first chapter to set up, but the rest is of my own imagination.**

**All characters and storylines are owned by George Lucas. Not me. You all know that right?**

"_Ani, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo"_

He remembered that night like it was yesterday. She was standing out on the veranda, brushing her hair. It was a vision he would remember forever. That night, all he could think of was how much he loved her and how beautiful she looked. He had been away for almost 6 months fighting in the Outer Rim Sieges. He wanted to just stay in that moment forever and drink her in. Body, mind, and soul. So many thoughts and words were pouring through his mind, but all he could get out was "You are so beautiful". She was his love, his soul, his life. And the child she carried was proof of their love. He would do anything in his power to see that all was well with the two of them. Anything for his Padme.

"_Ani, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo"_

Anakin had been racking his brain for so long trying to figure out a way to make it possible for Padme. The main problem, it seemed, was with _his_ schedule and responsibilities. Padme could take a leave of absence from the Senate without any problems or questioning, but for a Jedi that was nearly impossible. How could he possibly make this happen? She would go, of course, but to have her go there, without him, to have his child? He couldn't live with that. He couldn't imagine not sharing in that experience with her.

Things seemed to fall into place. He had been asked by Chancellor Palpatine to be his personal representative on the Jedi Council and he expected to be made a Master. Masters have much more freedom to travel and aren't questioned about their whereabouts daily. He would have been able to think of some excuse to be gone for a period of time and share in the birthing of their child. But, alas, the council threw a wrench into play. Not make him a Master! How very convenient for the council to make that decision. It was their way of "keeping him in line". It was outrageous! How could he be on the council, but not be a Master? He had no say in any discussions or decisions. He just was meant to sit there, like a child, while they, as always, decided what was best for everyone. And now they wanted him to spy on the Chancellor? It was against the Jedi code, the Republic, a friend, and a mentor. Treason. That is what they had asked him to do. And, of course, it was not to be on record. Deniability. Another convenient way for the council to use him.

At least the council had made finding General Greivous a priority. As soon as he was taken out, the war would end and Anakin would have more free time. Maybe that would be soon and he could ask for leave. What would be the reason? It's not like he could just say, "Hey, my wife is having our baby and I should be there. Can I go? Please?" He would have to put some thought into a reason for leave.

Anakin looked over at Padme lying beside him. She was so beautiful and peaceful in her sleep. She deserved more of a husband than he could give her. He had to spend so much time away from her that they barely were able to see each other a half a dozen times in the last 3 years. But they did use their time well. Her swollen belly was proof of that.

It was nearly dawn and he needed to getback to his quarters at the temple. If he timed it right, as always, he would be on his way back in just after dawn broke. Anyone in a position to question him would assume that he had been down in the gardens for his morning meditation. It was a ritual for him in his younger days, before Padme agreed to be his wife.

Padme sighed and rolled over in her sleep as he started to rise. She reached out for him. Even in her unconscious state of sleep she wanted him. Resisting the temptation to throw all caution to the wind, Anakin leaned down and gently nuzzled her neck and softly kissed her lips.

"Hey, Angel. It's that time. I have to get back" he whispered softly.

Padme sleepily opened her eyes. "Dawn already? The nights are too short when your with me, Ani. Stay with me awhile longer?"

"You know I would love more than anything in the world to do that, but we have to be cautious" Anakin said as he leaned down for another soft kiss. "Especially now, with our new addition arriving in a couple months." he said with his lopsided grin and a gleam in his eye.

His smile, when he mentioned their baby, melted Padme's heart. Actually, his smile always melted her heart. He could be talking about bantha fodder, with that crooked grin of his, and her knees went weak. "I know" she said. "Just doing some wishful thinking."

"Believe me, it's taking everything I have not to jump back in bed and ravish you! Bye for now, Angel. Have a good day and keep yourself rested. My son will keep you busy soon enough."

"You mean, your daughter will." She said laughing. "I love you, Ani."

"Love you too, Angel"

Padme lay there a while longer after Anakin left, daydreaming about the day their child would arrive. She hoped Anakin would be able to share that day with her. It was hard dealing with his Jedi responsibilities, but she was fully aware this would be the situation when she let herself give in to their love.

Padme would never forget the first time she admitted her feelings to Anakin. They were on Geonosis about to be put to death and she wanted desperately to let it out.

"_Don't be afraid" he had said._

"_I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life."_

_Anikan looked confused. "What are you talking about?"_

"_I love you" she had said._

"_You love me" That crooked grin she loved so much spread across his face. But then he turned away from her stare. "I thought that we had decided not to fall in love. That we would be forced to live a lie. And that it would destroy our lives." His gaze came back to her with those last words._

"_I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. I truly...deeply...love you. And before we die I wanted you to know."_

_He leaned in to kiss her. She met him half way. Though light and soft, that kiss was the most wonderful kiss she had ever experienced. As they were pulled into the execution arena, there was a fearlessness about them. Ready to face anything thrown their way._

Padme wouldn't trade their time together for anything in the world. Though few and far between, their rendezvous, as she liked to call them, had always been enough to sustain her till the next one. Anakin's presence was so consuming. When they made love it was like no other experience she could imagine. Maybe it was his ability to control the force, but she felt like they were one soul. He knew exactly how to bring her to the peak of pleasure and she never failed to bring him to a frenzy. She had nothing to compare their experience with, nor did Anakin, but she couldn't imagine anyone having that same connection of souls she and Anakin never failed to attain. Even in the beginning, on their wedding night, it was pure ecstasy. Knowing their time together would be in short increments, they always made the most of it.

She felt herself getting flushed and warm just thinking of their lovemaking. 'I could reminisce all day about this' she thought. Tiredly, she willed herself out of bed and into the refresher. She had a lot of meetings today and might as well get a good start. It wouldn't be long before she'd need to take her leave of absence and wanted all ends tied up neatly. She was just beginning her 8th month of pregnancy. Wouldn't be long now.

* * *

Anakin made it back to his quarters just in time. He only had a minute to get in a quick shower and change of clothes before Obi Wan showed up.

"Where were you last night? I came by to give you a message after the dinner hour and couldn't find you anywhere?"

Quick think! "Sorry Master. I was at the Senate building speaking with the Chancellor. It got pretty late. We lost track of time. I returned around 11:00. I think. Why? What was the message?"

Strange, Obi Wan thought. Anakin was usually so mindful of time and place. "Well the message was from the Chancellor. He wants to meet with you this morning. Apparently, again. Why would he not have told you last night?"

Uh Oh! Think Anakin. "Forgive me, Master. I actually left him earlier. I was on my back here when I ran intoSenator Organa. Seems he was having trouble with his speeder and he asked me to take a look at it. I tinkered with it a bit. Then we took a spin around the city, just to make sure the problem was fixed. We lost track of time. That is what I meant. Senator Organa and I lost track of time. Not the Chancellor and I." Anakin shuffled his weight from leg to leg. _'Please don't keep questioning me'_, he thought. _'I hate having to lie to you. You still make me feel like a child.'_

_'Why does he sound so nervous?'_ Obi Wan thought. And how did the Senator know of Anakin's mechanical abilities. What in blazes is he up to? He has been acting so strangely since we returned from the Outer Rim Sieges. It was almost like his mind was somewhere else at times. Maybe this inactivity of representing the Chancellor on the council was getting to him. More practice and exercise. That's what he needs. Anakinis so energetic. He needs action to keep him focused. At least he hoped that was it.

"Fine then. Go. Meet with the Chancellor. You had better make it quick, though. We are scheduled to have a council meeting at 9:00 this morning." Obi Wan said. "I'll meet up with you then."

"Yes, Master. I will see you then."

Close call! Hopefully Obi Wan trusted him enough and would not try to verify his whereabouts with Senator Organa. He had given his master no reason for distrust. Well, at least to Obi Wan's knowledge anyway.

Anakin hated lying to Obi Wan. He truly wished he could share the truth with him about Padme, but there was no way to know what his reaction would be. Obi Wan followed the Jedi Code very strictly. There would be no question. He would turn him over to the council and he would be expelled. Maybe someday, but now was not the time. Maybe when Padme gives up her senate seat. Yes, maybe then.

* * *

Palpatine was sitting in his office plotting his next move. How was he to turn Skywalker? He would be the most powerful apprentice ever. With Skywalker by his side there would be no stopping the Sith.

He was so close when he had staged his own kidnapping by General Greivous. Anakin was in his grasp, but something pulled him back. Probably that nuisance of a wife again. Her power over him was stunning. He'd have him right on the cusp of darkness, but Skywalker would think about her and return to rationality. Just as he did after he killed Count Dooku. Palpatine could sense the change in him. And that Kenobi. Why couldn't Anakin have left him there on the floor? That would have been one less influence to worry about. Padawan loyalty! Ridiculous!

Of course, he would expect that loyalty from him in return for the tremendous world he would open up for Skywalker. A sith's life was not completely free, but compared to a life of slavery to the Jedi Council? No question.

His next move would be to rid himself of Senator Amidala. Palpatine wished he had foreseen their marriage. He could have ordered Dooku to take her out at all costs on Geonosis. That alone may have turned Skywalker. His anger and despair would have driven him over the edge.

That was it! Why had he not thought of it before? He would need to figure out a plan to kill off Senator Amidala. Also, if he could make it look like the Jedi were at fault, it would be even easier to turn him. This would take special attention to detail.

In the meantime, Skywalker himself was waiting in the ante chamber. He had summoned him to discuss what took place in the last council session. How foolish the Jedi Council had been not to make Skywalker a master. They were making this easier by the day to turn him.

"Let him in" he intercommed to his assistant as he sat regally in his chair like a serpent awaiting its prey.

"Anakin. Good morning."

"Good morning, Chancellor. What can I do for you?"

"I heard about your council meeting yesterday. Most dreadful. How could they not make you a master? Surely they can see what a very powerful Jedi you have become. Maybe that is the problem. They are worried about how to control you."

"That's possible. I have to admit my trust in their judgment has been shaken lately." He shouldn't have admitted that information. He felt disloyal.

Though he already knew the answer, he asked anyway. "They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?" He noticed the uncomfortable shift in Anakin's posture. "I had a feeling they would."

Anakin stammered and looked down at the floor. "I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say Anakin. They don't trust you. They are plotting something and obviously they are not involving you. Certainly, I am not included. I wonder what it is about the Jedi that make them distrustful of me, the senate, and democracy." Palpatine watched Skywalker carefully. He could sense his mind trying to work it out. The doubts were growing. He went on. "The Jedi are afraid of losing their power. That is why they are holding you back. You are far too powerful for them to control."

Anakin felt it necessary to defend the life he led. "The Jedi are not power hungry. They do for others. They think nothing of selfishness or power. Your confusing them with a Sith, I believe."

"The Sith and the Jedi are similar in many ways" Palpatine countered.

This was getting too deep. "With all due respect, Chancellor, I disagree."

"At any rate, we have found the location of General Greivous. He is hiding in the Utapau System. We received a hidden message in a diplomatic package late last night. I will ask you to advise the council of this and report back to me on their intended action." He leaned over looking directly at Anakin. "They should send you on this mission. You are the best choice by far."

"Thank you, Chancellor. I appreciate your faith in me. I will report back as soon as I have the information."

"Good, good. Just contact my staff, and I will meet with you." As Anakin rose to leave, the Chancellor stopped him. "Anakin, you can trust me, you know." Anakin stopped at the door and turned around. "If there is anything you are struggling with or need advice about, please feel free to burden me. I hope you know you cancome tome. On any matter. I have tremendous knowledge in the ways of the force and of life in general. Your seclusion of growing up in the Jedi Temple may have you at a slight disadvantage in everyday dealings with others."

Anakin wondered where this was going. How did the chancellor know he was struggling with personal issues? Had there been something he'd let slip out about Padme? No. He was always too cautious for that. "How do you know the ways of the force?"

"Oh, my mentor taught me all about the force. I am well learned in matters of the light...and the dark side."

Something about the way he said "the dark side" made a chill go up Anakin's spine. He felt the urge to leave. Something was trying to swallow him up. He was desperate to pull away from this...this...feeling of nothingness coming at him.

"Thank you Chancellor. I will keep that in mind. Now if you'll excuse me I need to meet with the Council" He turned and left the chamber.

As Palpatine watched Anakin leave, an evil grin spread across his face. That ought to do it. Palpatine thought. Enough doubt had been planted in Skywalker's mind to make the rest of his turn to the dark side go very smoothly.

Now to set into motion the other half of the plan. Killing Senator Amidala and framing the Jedi!


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I own none of these characters or main storylines. George Lucas is the brilliant one.**

Chapter 2

What a bunch of nonsense! When would the council ever trust him?Anakin had given them the news of General Greivous's whereabouts and they went and assigned Obi Wan the mission. Sure, Obi Wan could handle it, but Anakin at least wanted to go along. He may be needed. He just wanted this done as quickly as possible so he could get leave to be with Padme on Naboo.

Anakin was on his way back to the Chancellor's office to give him his report when he ran into Bail Organa coming out of the Alderan senate office wing. The senator had to jump out of the way. Anakin was so lost in thought he didn't see him. How out of character for this young Jedi, Bail thought.

Anakin snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, excuse me Senator. Sorry. I nearly ran you down. I have a lot on my mind today."

"Good Morning Anakin. Not a problem at all. With all that is going on we all have a lot on our minds. I'm actually glad that I ran into you. Can I speak with you a moment?"

"Certainly Senator. I was just on my way to speak to Chancellor Palpatine, but I have a few minutes. What can I do for you?"

Bail wasn't sure how to approach this. "Well, I have to say that I am a little confused."

"Confused? Sorry Senator. I don't understand."

"Well Anikan, Master Kenobi and I ran into each other this morning. He asked me how my speeder was running. I thought it an odd question. But I told him everything was working just fine. He then went on to praise your mechanical ability. Saying you could fix anything and that I was lucky I ran into you last night."

Anakin didn't know what to say. Had he been caught? When was Obi Wan planning on confronting him? "I'm sorry Senator. I shouldn't have involved you. I needed some personal time last night and Obi Wan was questioning me on my whereabouts. I should have known better."

"Oh, no harm done. In fact, Master Kenobi still thinks you were with me last night since I didn't really say one way or the other. I was just concerned. That's all." The senator leaned in, putting his hand up to cover his mouth. "I can certainly understand personal time. It's bad for a senator, but I could only imagine a Jedi's life."

"Yeah, it's tough to get any free time in. Well, thank you Senator. I will be sure and not involve you in the future. I appreciate your discretion. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get going. Have a good day." How embarrassing Anakin thought. He felt like a child who had gotten caught lying to his father. He'd have to be more careful or end up looking like a fool.

"Like I said, no harm done. Glad I could help." Bail watched as Anakin walked away from him toward the chancellor's offices. What a life that must be. He never understood the life of a Jedi. How could people go through life without attachments? He'd always seen Skywalker with Senator Amidala and couldn't believe there was nothing there. They looked at each other too personally. Could it be? What if they were in love? No, he thought. Anakin was a devout jedi and Senator Amidala lived by rules. Neither would be foolish enough to try and lie to everyone. Would they?

* * *

"Good afternoon Chancellor."

"Yes Anakin. Do come in. Have a seat. How did the council meeting go?"

"Very well. They were happy to finally pin down General Greivous." Anakin remained standing. He began to pace back and forth in front of the chancellor's desk. "Although, they did assign the mission to Master Kenobi. He will do well enough, but I was hoping to get this done as soon as possible. As a team, we could work much faster and end this war sooner."

Palpatine could feel the frustration radiating from Skywalker. "What is it, son?" He needed to earn Skywalker's trust to make him ripe for the picking.

"I am just frustrated." He hesitated. Started to speak then stopped. What could be the harm? He went on. "You said I could trust you. Well sir, there is something I need." Anakin hoped this was the right thing to do. It was looking like this would be his only option if was to be there for the birth of their child.

This iswhat he wanted to hear. "I will do anything in my power to help you Anakin. Please sit down. Tell me. What is it you need?"

Anakin continued to pace back and forth. "I need to take some time away from my Jedi duties. A month or so. For reasons I'd rather not explain." There he had said it. " The council will never grant me this time. Especially when we are at war. But I figured since I am in your service these days, you could tell them I'm on assignment for you or something. I would not ask, but I really need this time."

Palpatine didn't have to ask the reason. He knew about Amidala's pregnancy. The baby would be due soon and Anakin obviously wanted to be there. How pathetic. This hold that woman had on this young, powerful man. He would leave is duties to stay with her? She definitely had to be extinguished. What would it hurt to go along with this plan of his? Amidala will be dead before that child is born anyway. It could only gain him favor with Skywalker to play along.

"Well son, considering your obvious feeling of need for this time away and your faithful service to myself and the Republic, I will find some way to grant your request."

Anakin finally stopped pacing and sat in that chair the chancellor had offered him. He sighed with relief as if a heavy weight had been lifted. "Thank you sir. You have no idea what this means to me. I will be forever in your debt."

_'You have no idea Skywalker_.' Palpatine thought then he said"Anakin, I can see that this means a great deal to you. However, there is one stipulation to this favor I am granting you."

"Anything. I will do whatever you ask." What could be worse that not being there for Padme? He would do anything.

"I will require that you take a senate locator beacon with you. You must keep it with you at all times. I hope I won't have to cut your time short, but I will still need to locate you in case of emergency or if the Jedi Council gets suspicious."

That was it? Another sigh of relief. "Yes Chancellor. That will not be a problem. I will keep it on my person at all times."

"Good. I'm glad you came to me son. I have always been fond of you, Anakin. I am happy to help you. Let me know when you need this leave and I will take care of the arrangements with the Jedi Council."

"Thank you Chancellor. I will give you the information by weeks end."

They sat there in silence for a few moments. Both smiling at their own thoughts. Each contemplating how this conversation had worked out to his own benefit.

Anakin appreciated having a non-jedi friend to confide in. Padme was his only non-jedi confidant before now, but she couldn't help him with everything.

Palpatine was relishing how this turn of events worked right into his plan. He and Padme wouldn't be able to travel together and that would be the perfect time to strike. On her way home to Naboo.

"If there is nothing else to discuss I will ask to be excused." He couldn't wait to tell Padme the news. Anakin could barely control his joy.

"Yes. We will speak again soon. And thank you for coming to me son"

* * *

The Naboo delegation offices were in the west wing of the Senate building. Padme always enjoyed the late afternoon sun beaming in from the west. Coruscant's cityscape provided a lovely array of reflections in the early evening. Today, however, was not one of those times. She was desperately trying to finish up deciphering the information discs given to her earlier that day for a report due to the Clone War Intelligence Committee the next morning. As usual, there was never enough time to properly interpret the data and come to a sound decision. She wanted nothing more than to return to her apartment and relax with Anakin. He had sent her a message earlier and said he had some great news. He wanted to tell her over a small candlelit dinner. As it looked now, she would be lucky to get home before midnight. She had sent word to Dorme to give to Anakin the message when he arrived. He would be disappointed. Their time together was so sparse. She hated doing this to him, but she knew he would understand. The lives of senators and jedi hold many of the same sacrifices.

A few hours later, stomach grumbling, Padme decided to take a quick break and stretch her legs. She would walk around the outer offices and clear her mind a little. As she opened the door to start her walk, Anakin was standing there about to knock. Padme jumped nearly out of her skin.

"Anakin, you scared me nearly half to death! I didn't expect to see anyone here this late. Not to mention you." She said catching her breath in between gasps. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you. Just surprised. "

"That was my intention, Angel" he said grinning mischievously, "To surprise you. I'm sorry I scared you, baby." He came in and shut the door. After putting down package he was carrying he opened his arms to her. "Come here. I am truly sorry."

Padme fell into is offered embrace. "Oh Ani, I know that. I have missed you terribly today. I am so exhausted and I wanted nothing more that to spend my evening with you. I am so sorry about canceling on you."

"Crisis averted. I have brought my news and dinner to you. With Dorme's help, of course."

Blessed Dorme. She was the only one on her staff that truly knew the nature of her and Anakin's relationship. More like a sister than a hand-maiden, Dorme was her closest and dearest friend. She was the only one her and Anakin agreed to tell of their secret marriage. Padme's senate security was too tight, even for a jedi, to get through sometimes. Dorme never failed to help her find a way to spend time with Anakin, weather it was covering for her with others or relaying messages back and forth.

"You are always looking out for me, my Jedi protector." She gave him a quick kiss and pulled from his embrace turning to the package. "I am famished! What do you have here?"

Anakin set up everything perfectly. They had a picnic cloth and a wide array of delicious food to choose from. Padme talked most of the time, telling Anakin about her day. As always, he listened attentively. After a moment of silence Padme remembered his news.

"Ani, I have been rambling on and on about my day. You said you had great news for me. What is it?"

"I could listen to your voice all night. You were not rambling. My news can wait."

"No it can not." Padme insisted. "Tell me now or face the consequences." She rose up on her hands and knees crawling toward him with an evil grin.

Anakin laughed as he scooped her up and plopped her down softly in his lap putting his arms around her mid-section caressing her belly. "Well Angel, my new is very good." He kissed her neck sending shivers down her spine"

"Ani, stop it. Don't get us started. Not here!" she begged.

"Fine" he said with a mock sigh. "I have been given permission for leave to go with you to Naboo when the baby comes." He felt her excitement instantly.

"Oh Ani. How wonderful!" She turned around in his arms. "But how did this happen? I thought the Council would never let you go on leave while the war was still raging."

"I did not ever bother asking the Council. Chancellor Palpatine agreed to give me leave. He is going to tell the Council I am on assignment for him."

Padme got a skeptical look on her face. "Are you sure that will work? Obi Wan seems to always want to know your whereabouts. And what did you give the Chancellor for a reason? Do not get me wrong, I am thrilled, but a little concerned. Do you think Palpatine is up to something? Looking for favors?"

"Don't worry, my Angel." Caressing her cheek with his left human hand, "I have everything under control. The Chancellor did not press me for a reason. Let's not worry about that right now. We will be able to share in this experience together. Let's just enjoy that."

"I trust you, Ani. Of course I will enjoy that. Take me home, my love. I am still starving, but for a different kind of craving..." Smiling wickedly, she ran her hands down his muscular thighs. "I'll come in early and finish up this information tomorrow."

"I am at your service, my lady."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. All are owned by George Lucas.**

**A/N: Thanks for the review so far. Since this is my first attempt at writing since high school 15 years ago, I have no idea what I'm doing. PLEASE review. Good or Bad. I'll take it! I am also having trouble with my Word program, so if there are spelling or grammar errors I apologize. I will get it fixed asap!**

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks had passed since the night of their picnic at Padme's senate office. They were leaving tomorrow. Anakin would travel ahead of her. Always cautious, they decided to travel separately to avoid any suspicions. Padme would follow later that day in her personal spacecraft. They would meet at the house in Lake Country.

The Chancellor had come through. He had come up with a routine mission to the Chancellor's home planet of Naboo. Anakin would be performing inspections at the mining colonies on the outer reaches of Naboo's territories. Chancellor Palpatine had a personal financial interest in these colonies. In reality, the chancellor had his own men there already and wouldn't need any report at all. All of his time could be spent with Padme.

Anakin was amazed at the ease this was coming together. Naboo was where he was going anyway. If the Jedi tracked his mission for any reason there would be no discrepancies in his position.

The council had called him in two days ago and briefed him on Obi Wan's progress in tracking down General Greivous. He had just made contact and would be reporting back soon. He was to advise the chancellor before he left on his mission. They drilled into him that they would expect his return from this mission immediately if they needed him.

"Of course Masters. My first duty is to the Council. I will be ready if you need me."

"Very well, young Skywalker. Travel with care."

Everything had gone according to plan. He and Padme had spent last night together. They said their goodbyes this morning. Both were excited because the next time they saw each other it would be for several weeks time. No early morning goodbyes or late night hellos. They would be spending constant time together. A luxury they hadn't had since he was first assigned her protector before the war. They hadn't seen each other in ten years. Padme had spent most of that time rebuking his advances. Now they where married and knew where they stood. It would be the best time of his life.

Anakin was preparing to leave just as Dorme met him at the flight deck. She had hurried up to him at a rapid pace.

Noting her urgency, "What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Nothing to be too concerned with Anakin. I have a lot to get done this afternoon. I'm just in a hurry." She reassured him. "My mistress wanted me to let you know something has come up and she wouldn't be leaving until tomorrow morning."

"What has come up?" Maybe he could help.

"The Chancellor has called a special session this evening. I am not sure of the reason, but Padme is required to attend. She will be leaving first thing in the morning. She promises."

Anakin sighed. "I still need to leave this morning as planned to keep up appearances. Please let her know I will be waiting." He threw a devastating smile at her. "And thank you Dorme."

_'What a lucky woman my mistress is!'_, she thought. "I'm always happy to help. Have a safe trip." Dorme watched as Anakin fired up his Jedi fighter and shot off the landing platform. She had never approved of Padme and Anakin's secret marriage, but what was done is done. Her only duty now was to serve her mistress in the best possible manner. Helping Padme with her business and personal affairs was very gratifying. She had no complaints.

Captain Typho was working on Padme's personal shuttle, making sure it was ready for the trip. Dorme also had to get down to the flight garage to relay the message to him as well. She hurried off. The sooner she completed this task, the sooner she would be able to get back to the apartments and pack Padme's extensive wardrobe and personal belongings, as well as her own.

* * *

Padme was so happy to finally be on her way to Naboo. They had taken off this morning and had just entered hyperspace. She could relax and stop stressing about Senate problems. 

They almost didn't get out this morning either. Captain Typho had said they were having issues with the hyperdrive on her personal shuttle. Luckily they were able to use a Senate travel shuttle. Chancellor Palpatine had offered it to her just last night after the special session had ended. How did he hear they were having problems with her shuttle? She wouldn't worry about that. She was happy to be gone from Coruscant and heading for Naboo and Anakin.

Captain Typho's voice came over the comm interupting her thoughts. "Milady, we are having a few problems here. Not sure what is wrong, but the ship keeps trying to come out of hyperdrive on its own."

"I understand Captain. What do you suggest?" Padme was hoping her frustration wasn't evident in her voice.

"We'll have to stop for repairs. I apologize Senator. I thought we had avoided that problem."

'_Will I ever get to Naboo?' _Padme thought. "Very well Captain. What are our choices?"

"We can stop on Alderaan. It's close enough to our position."

"That will work well enough. Senator Organa is good friend of mine. Please advise me when we will arrive."

"Yes, Milady. Typho out."

* * *

Grevious had escaped yet again. Obi wan was tracking him from the Utapau System. After along saber battle and aneven longer chase, Grevious had managed to get away on a starfighter. Obi wan luckily had been able to get a tracking device attached at the last minute. 

Puttingthe Jedi frequency into the holocomm, Obi wan waited for a response from the Council. A small holoscan popped up of Master Windu.

"Master Kenobi, what have you to report?"

"Grevious has escaped my clutches for the time being. I am tracking him now. He seems to be heading for Alderaan."

"Why would he be heading there?" Mace wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure Master. I will follow and see what I can find out."

"Very well, Master Kenobi. Remember Grevious is to be taken out at all costs. Do not delay engaging him. We must put a stop to this as soon as possible."

"Yes Master. My orders are understood."

Obi wan didn't need the reminder from Master Windu. He had grown tired of chasing this monster all over the Galaxy. He knew the war could be ended as soon as Grevious was dead. He would do his duty and rid the Galaxy of this nusiance once and for all.

* * *

"Yes My Lord. It will be done." 

The holocomm of Sidious had just blinked out. Grevious had new orders to get to Alderaan and kidnap some senator. He was to kidnap then kill her. Immediately. It was not his place to question his Master. He would do his bidding just as ordered.

* * *

As Anakin arrived at the Lake House he found a holo message waiting for him. Knowing it would be from Padme, he immediately played the recording. Her beautiful image popped up before him: 

"_Hello my love. Ani, we have been delayed a couple of days again. We have had to stop for repairs on Alderan. Don't worry. I assure you that I am quite safe. Senator Organa has been very hospitable. I am enjoyingthe beautiful scenery and having fun shopping at their quaint markets. I am spending all my extra credits I brought along on everything I see for the baby. I am glad I'm only here for another day. I'm sorry I missed you and had to leave this message. I will see you soon, Ani. I love you!"_

Anakin had expected her in the morning. What would he do with himself now? If it wouldn't cause suspicion he would fly to Alderan and pick her up himself. He couldn't even reply to the message she left. Oh, how he hated having to hide their love. He had finally aquired enough credits to buy her the wedding ring she claimed she didn't need. Dorme had gone out to purchase it for him last week. I wasn't a spectacular ring, but all he could afford on the budget of a Jedi. He planned to surpise her when she arrived at the Lake House. It would be a long couple days without her. Meditate and train. That would pass the time quickly.

* * *

"Thank you again, Senator Organa. Your hospitality has been more that generous." 

"Senator Amidala, your presence is always welcome at my home." Bail said hoping his long time infatuation with her wasn't evident in his voice. "We have been very glad to help. The new senate bills you plan to propose next session are excellent and I plan to fully back you."

"That would be very kind of you." Padme said as she withdrew from his handshake.

"Have a safe journey." Bail waved goodbye and sped off in his transport.

Padme walked up the ramp and had just entered her private chamber when she heard the famous words "All present and accounted for?" Captain Typho was very sure never to leave one of their large entorouge behind. He had a special way of counting crew and passengers.

"Yes, Captain. We are ready to go" Padme commed. She was anxious to get underway. She missed Anakin terribly.

_Blast!_ She thought.She forgot to buy that Angel necklace she saw in the last market her and Dorme had went to. It would be a perfect gift for Anakin. It wasn'tfeminine. And very small. Anakin would be able to wear it without notice. She wanted him to have something to keep with him at all times. Alderian craftmanship was second to none. She had to get this necklace.He would have hisangel keeping watch over him in dangerous times.

She hit the comm just as the engines were roaring to life. "Captain, please hold up a minute. I'm sorry, but I need to run out for just a second. I forgot something."

"Yes, Milady. It will take a few minutes to run a system check anyway."

"Milady, what is it? Can't I run out to get it for you?" Dorme asked.

"Thank you, Dorme. But I would rather do this myself. I forgot to buy something for Anakin and I know right where to go. Besides, I am still in my traveling clothes. No one will bother me." Padme wasn't sure how to describe what it was she wanted to get so she would do this herself.

"Can I go with you?"

"Not necessary. I'll just grab one of the security detail gaurds to come along. You have a lot to do for the flight preparation. I'll be fine."

"As you wish, Milady." Dorme resumed unpacking.

* * *

"Milady, we must get back to the ship." Padme had taken longer than a few minutes to find the stand where she had seen the necklace yesterday. 

"There it is! I knew I'd find it." She turned to her gaurd holding up one finger as if to say 'O_ne more minute' _. "I'll take this one." She paid the woman and turned to leave.

"See. I told you just another min..."

Blaster bolts suddenly flew everywhere. Her guard was immediately killed. Panic set in.What was happening?

"Run for cover Miss!" She heard an old woman say. Turning, Padme saw General Grevious marching up towards her ship's platform. People were running in a panic. Dock workers were leaving thier cargo. '_I have to get out of here' _she thought just as a large stack of crates came tumbling down upon her.

* * *

Monitoring the holonews, Obi wan knew immediately that Grevious had indeed gone to Alderan. News hunting holo crews were almost as quick to report just as the action was happening. He had caused quite a ruckus in the market and had just commendered a shuttle. His starfighter obviously wasn't long range enough to get him where he wanted to go. Why Alderaan? There were several other systems that were just as convenient. 

Obi wan would wait in the outer Alderaan atmosphere and shoot down that shuttle.

* * *

Anakin was just comming out of his mediatation when the senate locator beacon Palpatine had insisted he take with him started beeping. He was out of the veranda at the Lake House. The most peaceful place in the Galaxy for him. '_Not now!'_ he thought. 

He went in to the holocomm room and put in the required frequency the beacon had sent, which he recognized as the Chancellor's personal and private transmission code.

"Yes Chancellor. What can I do for you?" _'Hopefully nothing that required him leaving.' _he thought.

"Anakin. Thank you for your quick response. I'm afraid you are going to be called back to Coruscant shortly. General Grevious has been destroyed."

"That's very good news, Chancellor. But why would that require me coming back?"

"Anakin, I also have some disturbing news to impart. It seems there was a miscommunication on the Jedi's part and ...well...I have to admit that I have been aware of your relationship with Senator Amidala...Anakin, there is no easy way to tell you this..."

Instantly dread filled Anakin's heart...


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. All are owned by George Lucas and created by him.**

**A/N: I realized I was misspelling Obi-Wan. I have fixed it now & in future chapters.**

Chapter 4

"Go on." Anakin said with a sinking heart.

"There has been an accident, Anakin." Palpatine watched as Anakin sank down to his knees.

"What has happened, Chancellor?" He said this while looking up at the holocomm. The dread he was feeling was beginning to consume him. Had something happend to Padme? He would surely feel it. Wouldn't he?

"It seems General Grevious had escaped Master Kenobi's clutches on Utapau. He had escaped to Alderaan. There was a terrible ruckus at the ship port and Grevious hijacked a shuttle. Unfortunately, it was the very same shuttle I loaned to Amidala and herstaff for her journey to Naboo. Her journey back home to meet you."

Palpatine watched with sadistic glee as Anakin hung his head.

"Is Padme alright?" he asked with hope in his voice. His human hand was begining to shake.

"No, son. She is not. The shuttle was engaged just as it was leaving the Alderaan atmosphere. It was destoryed. No escape pods were launched. No survivors. I'm terribly sorry, son. I knew about your marriage. It is a terrible thing to lose a loved one."

Anakin was shaking his head. "No. This isn't true. I would have felt it. I can still feel her life force. She is not dead!"

"I understand your pain, Anakin. However, I assure you this information is correct. The ship's log showed all aboard and accounted for when Grevious commenced his hijacking. Maybe your powerful sense of the force is allowing you to feel her from beyond."

_'This wouldn't do'_. Palpatine thought.Why would he still feel her presence? Surely Organa would have reported by now if by some twist of fate Amidala wasn't aboard that ship. The holo news crews were everywhere on Alderaan. They were getting first hand accounts of the events that took place. Organa was the one who broke the news that it was Amidala's ship that Grevious hijacked. Unfortunately, since Grevious was also killed in the attack he had no way of confirming Amidala's death. But it had to be true. Grevious had never failed to follow orders as commanded.

"I need some time Chancellor." Anakin managed to get out. His shoulders began to quake.

"Yes son. Please contact me on this transmission code as soon as you are ready. And Anakin, there is another troubling fact to this whole event. But I will speak with you on that later."

Anakin didn't even hear the last part of the transmission. He was devastated.

As soon as the transmission blinked out, Anakin put his face in his hands. A low howling began to come from him. It sounded foreign to his own ears. A kind of sob was forming, but could not find it's way out of his chest. He felt like he couldn't breath. A gulp of air...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...Nooooo!" he screamed finally. Looking up to the celing. His eyes open, but seeing nothing. The room shook with his explosion of anguish. The lake house staff ran for cover.

After a few minuites of gasping for air, he managed to rise and stumble back to the veranda. Tears were streaming down his face as he walked into the morning sunlight. This couldn't be true. His wife. His Padme. His Angel. It was inconceivable! Why had he not dreamed of this like he did with his mother? He could have saved her. Refused to let her return to Naboo or insist she accompany him. Damn the Jedi Council that made it necessary to keep everything a secret! Grevious wouldn't have gotten an opportunity to even come near her shuttle. Why had Obi-Wan let him escape? He should have been sent on this mission with him. HE wouldn't have failed as Obi-Wan had done! Angry thoughts and revenge were filling his head as quickly as the waves crashed in to the beach. Revenge. But revenge on who? Who was ultimately responsible? Revenge would not help Padme now. Anakin began to blame himself. His visions had failed him.

"I'm not going to get though this! I cannot accept this! WHY?" He screamed. What higher power deemed him unable to keep happiness in his life? "Is this the way of the force?" he yelled, to anyone listening. "Is this your way of punishing me for breaking the rules?"

What would he do without her?

Their child? The baby had died with her. Another sob of anguish escaped him. He fell to his knees again. He would never know his child. Why had this happened? Padme was everything to him. They were so happy. Looking foward to the next stage of their lives. Without her, he had no life.

Down on his knees, he stayed there. He face turned up to the heavens. Sobbing silently.

Finally he quieted, but did not rise.

The house staff didn't know what to do. No one on the staff was familiar with this mysterious man the Senator had attached herself to. The fact that his anguished sob shook the entire house had scared them. No one approached him. They only wondered with apprehension to hear what news had brought this formidable man this kind of despair.

* * *

Anxiously awaiting Anakin's next transmission, Palpatine was planning his next move. He needed to convince Anakin that the Jedi Council had become aware of his marriage to Padme and decided that her death, while unfortunate, would ultimately rein in their "Chosen One". He would make him believe that the Jedi needed to regain control of him. Make him faithful to the Jedi way of life. No attachments or love. 

Palpatine had covered his tracks by sending a message the day before to the Council advising them of Amidala's stop at Alderaan. Only friendly information that they might want to be aware of "in case" they were tracking Grevious. He knew they would be. Since the message wasn't marked as urgent the Jedi may have not even seen it yet. Anakin wouldn't believe that. He was so distrustful of the Council right now that he would jump to the conclusion Palpatine was striving for. He would assume they were "killing two birds with one stone", so to speak.

In reality, a move like this would be unthinkable for the Jedi. But Palpatine was counting on Anakin's greif to cloud his judgement. He would believe every word his trusted friend Palpatine put into his head.

The fact that it was Kenobi who actually took out the shuttle was the icing on the cake. Mistake or not, Anakin would never forgive his beloved Master for killing Padme. That potential problem would work itself out wonderfully.

* * *

"Master Kenobi. Very good to see you back safe." Master Windu said as Obi-Wan arrived in the Council chambers before the morning session. "Have you heard the unfortunate news?" 

"No Master. What news do you speak of?" Obi-Wan had just taken his seat. " I had turned of my holonet receiver shortly after my engagement with Grevious. The news reporters were droning on and on. I grew tired of it very quickly."

Master Windu was aware of the friendship that had sprouted with the Senator and Obi-Wan a few years ago at the beginning of the Clone Wars when he was assigned to protect her. Now he was responsible for her demise. How awful for him. He would take the news hard. He also imagined young Skywalker would as well. They had spent a lot of time with the Senator for those few months. She was a much loved and trusted senator by the whole Republic.

"Master Kenobi, I am very sorry to be the bearer of bad news. It seems that the shuttle that Grevious hijacked had a full crew and passengers aboard. We all assumed that was not the case when we gave you the order to take it out. We never would have put innocent lives in jeopardy."

"That's terrible Master. I feel horrible. I never intended to hurt anyone else. Just Grevious." Obi-Wan put his hand over his mouth. Deep in thought. Feeling remorse for those innocent lives he had mistakenly taken.

"I am aware of that, Master Kenobi. And I am sorry to tell you the news gets worse." Master Windu hesitated. "It has been brought to everyone's attention that the shuttle you took out was a senate shuttle and being used by Senator Amidala for her return to Naboo. She had stopped off at Alderaan for repairs."

Obi-Wan felt as he had been kicked in the chest. "Oh God Master! If I had only known." Obi-Wan was consumed with guilt and angony. He couldn't speak.

"None of us knew Obi-Wan. It was only an unfortunatesetof circumstances that put her in Grevious's path. Don't be so hard on yourself. Casualties of war are never easy to take. We were all fond of Senator Amidala." He walked over and put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and gave it a little pat. "You are a good man Obi-Wan. And a great Jedi. Don't let this tear you up too much. You did your duty and accomplished your mission."

_Oh Lord! Anakin! _How would he take this news. He had never gotten over the infatuation he had with Padme a few years ago. There was a time that Obi-Wan even thought Anakin would risk expulsion by the Jedi Order to be with her. He must have seen the error of his thinking, because he hadn't noticed Anakin speaking of her as much these past couple of years. He must have realized his allegience was to the Jedi Order and pushed aside the attachment he was forming. But now, Obi-Wan was responsible for her death. Would their bond be strong enough to survive this? They were like brothers. Surely he would forgive him this mistake. He would seek out Anakin after the breifing this morning. Hopefully he hadn't heard the news yet. Anakin rarely listened to the holonet. He grew tired of hearing about himself all the time. Being the war heroes they were. Obi-Wan wanted to break the news to him and help him through the grief he would feel.

Suddenly a wave of anguish was felt throught the force. It was Anakin. Obi-Wan almost couldn't bear it. He looked up to see that Master Windu had felt it too.

"Something iswrong Obi-Wan. Young Skywalker is in pain. Terrible pain." Mace sat down next to Obi-Wan. Trying to clear his head and focus on the source of pain from Skywalker.

"I can feel it too. I am worried about him,Master. Where is he?" asked Obi-Wan. What could have caused this kind of force disruption from him?

"He has been sent on a personal mission for the Chancellor. On Naboo. Go check with Palpatine. See if he has the specific coordinates for Anakin. You have permission to leave at once."

"Thank you Master. I will go to him and help in anyway I can. I'll report with any news I can find." Obi-Wan wasted no time. He departed the Council chamber immediately.

Obi-Wan hoped that Anakin being on Naboo and Padme on her way there was only a coincidence. Surely they would not have kept in such close contact these past couple of years. He would have known. But if you add in the wave of grief he felt from Anakin... The hair on the back of his neck stood up. Was this anguish he felt formed from Anakin finding out about Padme's death? He surely hoped not. Anakin found all sorts of trouble to get into, he told himself. Surely there must be some other reason for this.

* * *

The Naboo sun was setting. The beautiful sunset went unnoticed by a lonely man still sitting motionless onthe veranda of a magnificent lake house. Anakin had been there since morning. A few hours ago he fell into a sort of restless meditation. He saw visions of death and agony. Not just those of his lost love and child, but future visions of destruction. He couldn't quite grasp the meaning of these visions or what they meant for his future. He needed guidance. He needed Obi-Wan. 

Anakin finally managed the strength to rise. He would seek out Obi-Wan. He would pour out all his secrets and ask for his help. Obi-Wan would have the answers he seeked.

On his way in to the house he remembered he needed to let the Chancellor know what he was planning. He would understand. He searched for the locator beacon to get the transmission number. It was in the pocket of his tunic. He found the beacon, but also something else. The ring. The ring he had planned to give Padme tonight. He breathed in deeply, took the ring and put it on his little finger. It just barely fit. But he would never, never take it off.

He walked into the holocomm room and put in the code calling the Chancellor. His image sprang up at once.

"Anakin, I am relieved to hear from you again. I was concerned for your well being. How are you doing, son?"

Anakin sighed heavily. "I am not coping very well. With your permission Chancellor I want to seek out Obi-Wan. I am in need of guidance that only he can provide."

"Certainly Anakin. Go. Take care of yourself. But there is something you need to know before you search out Master Kenobi. I haven't had a chance to fill you in on the details of Kenobi's part in our sad turn of events...


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. All are owned by George Lucas and created by him.**

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. This is a shorter chapter, but wanted to get another in before my work week begins. Sorry about the spacing problems I've noticed. They seem to appear once I pull the chapter over to the story. (Anyone else have that problem?>) Have a lot of work to do for the next chapter: Anakin's turn and revenge! Enjoy this one for now...**

Chapter 5

Anakin shook his head, "If you don't mind Chancellor, I don't want to hear anymore right now. I want to get going. I'm assuming Obi-Wan is back on Coruscant now. I'll be headed your way."

"Anakin wait. I need to..." Palpatine insisted.

"Sir, with all due respect," Anakin interupted, "I would rather hear the details from Obi-Wan himself."

"Anakin. I'm sure you'll want to know the truth. But you will not get that from Master Kenobi." Palpatine slipped in just before Anakin ended the transmission.

Anakin hesitated. "What did you say?"

Sighing, Palpatine went on, "Son, please listen to me. Master Kenobi will try to tell you the Jedi's version of events. I am the only one who will be straight with you."

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't have time for these games right now. I just want be on my way." Again he reached to cut the transmission.

"The Jedi killed Padme!" Palpatine spat out.

"What are you talking about? Why would they..." Anakin stopped. Doubt started to creep into his already jumbled thoughts. He couldn't think. Then he heard the Chancellor go on.

"Anakin, I am inclined to believe they, too, knew of your secret marriage. Why else would they hold you back? Your power scares them and if they knew you also broke their precious Jedi Code?"

Palpatine let those words sink in for a few moments then went on, "How can they control you if your allegience to the Jedi Council comes second to Padme or your future child?"

Palpatine watched the holo image of Anakin closely. He could see the fury begin to rise in him. He was looking at the floor. Palpatine could only wonder at the thoughts flowing through his mind.

Anakin slowly lifted his head, looked directly into the holocomm and finally said, "You still haven't told me what role Obi-Wan played in this scenario you are depicting for me."

"Kenobi is the one who shot down the shuttle."

"You must be mistaken. Obi-Wan would never...It's not in his nature. He couldn't.." Anakin felt his loyalty to his Master wanning.

Palpatine jumped at the chance. "Wouldn't he? If that was the only way to rein you in? You've become quite out of his control. How do you think he would feel to find that you'd been lying to him for three years, Anakin? Would he ignore a direct order from the Council?"

Still trying to convince himself, as well as the Chancellor, Anakin said, "Obi-Wan is a good man. He wouldn't intentionally harm anyone. This is too much. I don't know what to think anymore."

Finally Palpatine said, "Listen Anakin, come see me immediately. I will gather all the information I can find and we will sort this out together. I am your friend, Anakin. I will help you figure this out."

"That might be a good idea." Anakin resolved.

"Please use my private landing platform. Do not confront the Jedi yet. Especially not Master Kenobi. You don't want to do anything you'll later regret, Anakin."

Palpatine wasn't too concerned with Anakin running into Kenobi.

A few hours ago, Kenobi had left to go find Anakin on Naboo. Palpatine had given him the information he sought. Wouldn't Kenobi be surprised to end up at Amidala's lake house. Just a twist of the knife Kenobi already must feel. Kenobi was a smart man. He would conclude that Anakin had broken the Jedi Code and progressed his relationship with Padme. Would Kenobi still be seeking out Anakin so avidly then?

They would miss each other crossing the vast expanse of space. Neither of them would be the wiser.

"You are right, Sir. I'll be there as soon as I can." Anakin reached out and ended the transmission.

An evil grin spread accross Palpatine's face. _I've got you now_.

* * *

Obi-Wan rang the entrance bell on the quaint lake house the Chancellor's coordinates had led him to, all the while, thinking there must be some mistake. 

A few moments later, a young lady allowed him entrance. Obi-Wan could not only feel her sadness, but saw it in her red, puffy eyes.

"Good day, Sir. What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Sorry to intrude, miss. I may have been given some wrong information. Who's house is this?" he innocently asked.

The young lady began to sob uncontrolably. Obi-Wan didn't know what to make of it. He reached in his cloak to hand the woman a hankerchief and rested his hand on her shoulder, trying to bestow comfort from the force for her.

"I'll see to this gentleman, Cherde." Obi-Wan heard a man's voice say.

The young lady kept her head down, curtsied, and slipped away still sniffling.

"Please excuse her, Sir. We have just received some terrible news. I am Randan. How can I be of service?"

Obi-Wan noted the man before him looked just as haggard as the young lady scurring down the hall.

"Yes. I'm terribly sorry to have upset her. I need some information. Who's house is this?" Obi-Wan inquired again.

"Oh, Sir. This house belongs to our mistress Senator Amidala. But sadly, we've just been informed of her untimely death. She was the best of employers and people in general."

"Yes, I was aquainted with the Senator. I'm sorry for your loss." Another stab of guilt hit Obi-Wan. "I may have intruded here by mistake. I am looking for a friend of mine and was given this location by mistake. I'll be on my way." Obi-Wan turned to leave.

"If I may sir, who were you seeking?" The man inquired. Obi-Wan turned back around.

"I was searching for my friend Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Thank you anyway."

Again he turned but was stopped dead in his tracks.

"Are you Master Kenobi?"

"Yes I am. How do you know of me?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Well sir, everyone knows of Skywalker and Kenobi. Heroes of the Republic. And your friend was here. He left late last night. I didn't know it was him until I overheard a holocomm transmission he was making last night. He left immediately after the transmission ended."

Anakin here? In Padme's personal home? They _had_ continued their relationship. What was going on?

Fear crept into Obi-Wan's blood. What had Anakin heard of the circumstances surrounding Padme's death? Where did he run off to at such a late hour last night?

"It is very good of you to provide me with that information." Obi-Wan wasn't sure how to proceed from here. "Would you allow me to possibly view the last transmission he made from the holocomm. I must find him."

"Yes sir. That will not be a problem. The poor man was devasted yesterday. His outburst of grief nearly shook down the house. He sat for hours without a sound or movement. He and my mistress must have been very close. Did you know she was expecting a child? I know it's not proper for a Jedi to have a family, but I can't think of any other man in my mistress's life. Did you know about them?"

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how much more guilt he could handle. Not only had he killed Padme, Anakin's love, but their child too? Forgiveness would never be forthcoming as he first assumed. Still, he must find him.

"Yes, I was aware of their relationship," he lied. "Now if you will be so kind as to show me to the holocomm."

"Yes, Master Jedi. Right this way."

* * *

"What have you to report Master Kenobi?" Master Yoda asked the holo image. 

"Masters, we have a problem. It seems that Anakin has been having a secret relationship with Senator Amidala. They had even conceived a child."

"Unthinkable, this is. Continue on, you must." Yoda urged.

"Anakin is being told by Chancellor Palpatine that the Jedi's responsibility for the Senator's death was intentional." Obi-Wan waited for a response.

"How could this be?" Master Windu inquired. "Surely young Skywalker realizes we do not work in those ways."

"Yes, Master. I would think he would as well, but it appears that the Chancellor has been preying on Anakin's weaknesses and fears. He has been filling his head with doubts and scenarios that would play on his guilty conscience for breaking the code and lying to us all this time."

Mace Windu spoke, "I believe the Chancellor is a great manipulator. We may very well have a tremendous crisis on our hands."

"Masters, my question is, why? What is the Chancellor trying to gain?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Get to bottom of this, we will" Yoda exclaimed. "Time to release executive powers, for him it is. To his office, we must go."

"Beware Masters. According to the transmission I viewed, Anakin is heading to Palpatine's office directly. He may already be there." Obi-Wan cautioned. Worry for Anakin and his Masters weighing on his mind.

"Master Kenobi, please return at once to the Temple. I have a feeling we are going to need your help to deal with young Skywalker."

"Yes Masters. His fury was evident on the holocomm message. I will return at once." The transmission ended.

Mace Windu turned to Master Yoda, "I have been sensing a plot to destroy the Jedi. This may be the seed of darkness we have been searching for."

"That it may be, Master Windu. That it may be. In our future, darkness is." Yoda agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. All are owned by George Lucas**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 6

Simmy was returning back to her modest home. She had gone to market to pick up a few items they had run out of, or were not able to get a few days ago when there was an attack in the market district. They had been lucky, but several people were injured and a few lost their lives.

It was early evening, her favorite time of day. The Alderaan sunsets were nothing short of spectacular. She stopped on the hill just above her home to enjoy the beautiful vision, trying to consume the last of the daylight. Senton, her husband of 25 years, would be returning from the fields soon and would be expecting dinner.

She sighed, '_Time to get back to work'. _

Just then, she heard her youngest daughter yelling for her. At first she was alarmed, but quickly realized there was no panic in the yell. Only excitement.

"Mama….Mama. She's awake!" She heard.

Gracious. She turned towards her daughter and hurried down the path to her house.

"She's awake, Mama." Her daughter said again.

"Yes, Tasha. I heard you. How long has she been awake? Has she spoken to you?" Simmy asked as she put down her packages and headed for the back room.

"No, Mama. She just looks very scared. I gave her some water, like you said. But she didn't talk. Is she going to be okay?" She asked. Tasha had taken it upon herself to keep watch at the woman's bedside since her mother and father brought her home a few days ago. She had taken the woman under her wing and vowed, in a child-like fashion, to bring her back to health.

Simmy looked down at her patient. She was moaning softly. Her words were inaudible, as they had been, every time she made a sound since they brought her home from the marketplace. Simmy had spotted her under a pile of broken crates that had apparently fallen during the skirmish. Her arms were wrapped around her mid-section as if to protect the baby growing inside her. There was such chaos around them. Senton had suggested they bring her here until they could get a hold of the proper authorities to help her. Dressed as a commoner, they assumed she was one of them. Of their kind, so to speak.

Another moan came from the woman.

"What did she say?" Tasha asked. "Anny? What do you suppose that means? I can't understand her Mama."

"I know, sweetie. I think she is delirious." She put her hand on the woman's forehead. "The fever is down, but still giving her a good fight." She wet a cloth in the basin next to the bed and put it in place on her forehead.

"She must have fallen back to sleep while we were outside. Let her sleep and we will try to talk to her again in the morning." Simmy guided her daughter from the room and closed the door.

"What about the baby, Mama? Is it still okay?" Tasha asked.

"You mean babies, honey. I'm sure, last time I checked for the heartbeat, I heard two separate rhythms. Remember?" Simmy was roughly trained in the medical field. She had spent some time giving aid to refugees that flocked to Alderaan from the Outer Rim Sieges. She had been able to keep some the medical instruments given to her. They had doctored the nasty cut behind her right ear and hoped for the best.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I'm so excited!" Tasha could hardly wait to find out about the beautiful lady and her babies.

* * *

"Your Excellency, pardon me, but Skywalker has just landed. You specified you wanted to be notified at once." 

"Yes. Send him in directly. And do not disturb us. For any reason."

Palpatine was sitting behind his massive desk in his personal chamber anxiously awaiting Skywalker's arrival.

Members from the Jedi Council had been trying to get an audience with him for several hours this evening, but he had kept them at bay. He needed Skywalker by his side before he faced the Jedi Masters awaiting him. He was sure they were on to his scheming by now. He just needed a little time to convince Anakin of their betrayal before they tried to get to him.

The Jedi Council had practically given him Skywalker. Their obvious mistrust, or wariness, of his powers had done them in. Skywalker would be putty in his hands when he was through. He would mold him into the most powerful apprentice ever. By eliminating Amidala, he had cleared a path for Anakin to devote his life to the Sith. Without remorse, longing, loyalty, or any other useless emotion that woman evoked in him.

"The Chosen One." What a farce! The Jedi were finished.

* * *

Anakin disembarked from is fighter. He stood on the flight deck looking at the city lights. He could see the apartment he and Padme shared. In his mind's eye, he saw her there, leaning against the railing of the veranda, brushing her hair. She had been happy and content. And he had never loved her more. 

"_Ani, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo." _Smiling at him as if he was the only man in the galaxy. All her love and trust had been put in him. A slave from Tatooine.

He had failed her.

He wiped the tears wetting his cheek. '_Be strong Anakin'_ he told himself. Padme would not want you to fall apart. She had always been strong for you. Your angel looking out for you. Now more than ever.

"Help me, my Angel." He whispered to the vision on the veranda. As if she answered, her presence in the force strengthened a little. It was all the assurance he needed to go on and do what must be done.

The Jedi had failed him.

On the long journey back to Coruscant, Anakin had spent the time going over all of the evidence he had heard from the Chancellor. The longer he thought, the more damning the evidence became. Of course the Jedi mistrusted him. Of course they were holding him back. Because they knew. They knew of his attachments and secrets. They were stalling for time to bring him around. To be their "Chosen One". Instead of calling him to the council and demanding explanation, they were scheming behind his back. They were too afraid of what would become of them if he were expelled or left the order all together.

His promise to the Chancellor was the only thing holding him back from marching directly to the Temple and destroying them as they had destroyed him. He would not do anything drastic. Yet!

Chancellor Palpatine had promised answers and he would get them.

* * *

She sensed the presence of people in the darkened room as she floated in the comforting mist, drifting in and out of sleep. Her mind registered neither fear nor concern, only mild confusion. She had clung to that blissful state because it was the only way to escape the haunting questions and nameless fears nagging in the back of her mind. 

"Help me, my Angel." She came fully awake. She'd heard someone speak. A man's voice. She recognized the voice as familiar, but couldn't quite place it. The voice gave her comfort. She longed to hear it again.

She blinked her eyes trying to adjust her blurry vision to focus on the source of the voice. A shadowy figure leaned over her.

"Miss? Can you hear me?" She heard.

That's not the voice she wanted to hear.

"No... Not you... Who...who else is here?" She blinked and rubbed her eyes still trying to adjust her vision. She tried to sit up but movement made her head hurt so badly that spontaneous tears sprung to her eyes, blurring her vision worse.

"Now Miss, you must relax. My daughter and I are here." Simmy took the cloth off of her forehead and handed it to Tasha standing behind her.

"The..the man who spoke...who is he?" She still couldn't see clearly. "I want to hear him again."

"I'm sorry, but there is no one else in this room. Here. Have some water."

She let the woman put the glass up to her lips and tried to drink. Her throat was dry and she coughed as the water trickled down. She put her hands on her stomach. Simmy pulled the glass away and wiped her mouth. She had seen the look of fear in her eyes when the woman put her hands to her stomach and felt the hugeness of it.

Simmy mistook her fear and quickly assured her, "Don't worry, Miss. The babies are doing fine. Two strong heartbeats."

She said in a hoarse voice. "Baby? Babies? I didn't realize...I am with child?" It was more of a question than a statement. She paused to gain a few breaths "Where am I?"

"Why, you're on the outskirts of Cicero, Alderaan. What is your name Miss?"

"My name is..." she couldn't think. Surely she must know her own name. "My name is..." Suddenly the room began to close in, as her fear came rushing back. She felt herself sinking back into the dark void. In a faint, thready voice she said, "I don't know my name."

"Oh Miss. I'm sorry. You've taken quite a hit on your head. It will come back to you. Try not to worry right now." Simmy put a new clean, cool cloth on her forehead and stood up to grab another blanket.

Panic set in as she felt her eyelids begin to close against her will. She managed in a faint whisper, "Stay...afraid." The darkness was pressing down around her. Fighting for air...then she felt a small, warm hand close over hers.

"I won't leave you. I promise." Tasha said in her most earnest voice.

Padme clung to her hand. That small voice and the promise, calmed her into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Wait no longer, we will" Yoda insisted to Palpatine's personal assistant. 

They had been waiting for several hours to get in to see the Chancellor.

After a brief discussion among the few Masters in residence at the temple, they had decided to wait to discuss the repercussions of Anakin's attachment and lies after allowing him some time to mourn. First and foremost, their mission was to convince young Skywalker that there was no conspiracy, on their part, to kill Senator Amidala. They were sure that Anakin would realize it was not the Jedi way to deal with problems such as this, by conspiring murder.

Mace stood up and marched towards the assistant's desk. Putting both hand down on the desk he looked at the nervous assistant and said in a clam voice, "Kindly comm the Chancellor and tell him we must be admitted an audience at once. If he refuses to comply, we will be forced to take not so acceptable measures."

The assistant, always fearful of anyone in power, quickly replied, "Yes, your grace, I understand your meaning and appreciate your patience. But I have been ordered not to, under any circumstances, disturb him. He has a personal visitor that just arrived and wishes not to be interrupted."

"Yes. In there, Skywalker is. His presence, I feel." Yoda said. "Too late, I hope we are not."

Mace and Yoda started toward the hallway that led to the Chancellor's personal chambers.

"No. Please. Stop." the assistant argued. But they kept walking as if they hadn't heard a single word.

* * *

Anakin entered the chambers arms folded. Palpatine was sitting with his back facing the door, seemingly interested it the red screens in front of him. He turned around as soon as he felt Anakin's presence behind him. 

His patience short, Anakin began questioning immediately. "Chancellor, what have you found out? Any new information?"

"Anakin, I'm glad you are here. I don't have much new information to impart. Although, my innocent actions may have led to the Jedi finding Padme's location." Palpatine admitted.

"What do you mean?" Anakin was confused.

"I had no idea of course that the Jedi were planning to do such a horrible thing, Anakin. I had heard that Master Kenobi had let Grevious get away and I thought it would be wise to advise the Council that Senator Amidala had stopped off on Alderaan for repairs. In case they needed to know. I also sent word of other Senator's whereabouts as well. Just for their knowledge." Palpatine watched as Anakin's facial expression changed.

He was pacing back and forth, but stopped suddenly, "Did you find out how the knew of my marriage?"

Palpatine hadn't thought of lie for that yet. He hoped Anakin would not push it. "No Anakin. I can only assume they have their ways. For all we know they could have spies anywhere. Anytime."

"You're right, of course. They seemed to have left me out of many dealings, even after I was assigned to the council."

Palpatine rose and came around the desk. He put his hand on Anakins shoulder. "As I have said before, Anakin. They don't trust you. They see your future and know your power will be too strong to control. Especially if you are willing to break the code they hold so precious." Palpatine guided Anakin back out of the chamber and into the foyer out front.

He went on, "You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the suttlties of the force. If one is to understand the great mystery one must understand all aspects of the force, not just the narrow view of the Jedi. You remember I told you about my knowledge of the Darkside. It has many abilities and uses you might find interesting."

Anakin turned stopped and turned facing the Chancellor. He had a skeptical look about him, but let the Chancellor continue.

"If you wish to become a complete and wise leader you must embrace a larger view of the force. Do you wish to stay and follow the lead of the ones who ruined your life? Who took the one person you cared most about in the world? Anakin what would you do if you were no longer a Jedi."

Anakin hadn't thougth about that before. He'd never envisioned his future without Padme. She had been his main focus for as long as he could remember.

"I don't know what I will do now. I only know I will not forgive the Jedi. I can not and will not stay loyal to them. I want them to pay for what they have done. I...I..." He stopped. Never before had he felt such anger or hatred. This was nothing compared to the emotions he felt on Tatooine when his mother was killed. He wasn't sure how to deal with it.

"Only through me can you achieve a power greater that any Jedi. Learn to know the Darkside of the force and you will be able to avenge Padme's death and find a new life of your own. Without restrictions or codes. With more power that you could imagine."

Anakin's emotions were running amuck. He had been taught for as long as he could remember that the Darkside only led to misery and death. But how could the Chancellor be telling him this...unless.

Instinct took over. He grabbed his lightsaber and ignighted it. "You're the Sith Lord." It was a statement, not a question. He held it up at Palpatine. Both moving in a circle, facing off each other.

"Listen to me, Anakin. Don't continue to let the Jedi Council control you. Every since I've known you, you have been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance. Join me and we will rule together. What else will you do with your power and talent?" As he asked this last question, he turned his back, as if to test Anakin. "Are you going to kill me?" he asked.

"I would have before I learned the Jedi are just as treacherous as the Sith. You were correct Chancellor. They are the same in many ways." Anger was still radiating from him. He felt betrayed by everyone in his life. But the Chancellor was offering him power and a means for revenge on the Jedi. He had nothing left to lose. Why kill his only alternative?

"Will you join me? Will you rule the galaxy with me? I am offering you it all, Anakin." Palpatine continued to keep his back to Anakin, as if showing him trust. "I trust you Anakin. Could you ever say that about the Jedi?"

Anakin extinguished his saber. "No, you are right. The Jedi have never believed in me as you do."

Palpatine turned around. "I can feel your anger. It gives you focus. Makes you stronger. You will become the most powerful apprentice ever."

Anakin was so full of mixed emotions he fell down on his knees. What would Padme think? Should he go down this path? She would forgive him. He was doing it to avenge her. She wouldn't expect him to follow her killers and save them, when they so carelessly discarded her life and that of their child. His thoughts were so twisted he made himself believe this is what she would want.

He looked up at Palpatine and said, "I pledge myself to your teachings."

"Good...Good." Palpatine hissed in a low voice. Anakin noticed he seemed to change before him. As if the Sith was coming out. "The force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become."

Anakin continued to look up at him. He could feel the darkness closing in around him. He could feel his hurt and loss beginning to be replaced by nothingness. Numbness surrounded his heart.

"Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Vader."

Anakin's pain was gone. He felt power seething through him. He could hardly take it all in. "Thank you, My Master."

"Rise" said Palpatine. "The Jedi have learned that I exposed their plot to you. They are sitting in the waiting area as we speak. I think they are realizing my true identity. I will expect your loyalty immediatly. I can sense they are heading this way."

"I am ready, My Master."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"The Jedi are relentless." Palpatine said. "I hadn't expected them to move so quickly. I will need you to head them off."

"What are your orders, Master" Vader asked.

"Every Jedi is to be extinguished, but I do not wish to reveal ourselves quite yet. I will be leaving shortly to avoid any confrontation tonight. I will need time to execute my next move."

"And what, Master, will that be?"

"Order 66. All of the clones have been under my control since conception. They are loyal to me. I want you to return to the Temple with Master Yoda and Master Windu. Deception will be our ally until the time is right. Make them believe you are still loyal to the council. Gain their trust. Accept your punishment for breaking their precious code and I will be in contact with you very soon with orders for our next move. It will be a challenge, for even you Lord Vader, to disguise your true feelings towards the Jedi. Your mind sheilds must be in full effect at all times. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master. I will use deceit and cunning to fool them into believing my loyalty lies with them." Vader said. He felt their presence coming closer and turned to meet them in the ante-chamber, but was stopped by Sidious's words again.

"Lord Vader, I hope you are up to this task. It may be especially difficult to control your feelings when you face your former master Obi-Wan Kenobi. But, fret not. Your powers will only get stronger with each attempt you make to use them. That is a great advantage of the Darkside."

Just the mention of that name sent scores of anger soarring through Vaders blood. He effectively stamped it down into the recesses of his darkening heart and said, "Yes, Master. I will be especially mindful around Kenobi. Deceving him will be my ultimate pleasure. I have special plans for his demise." His eyes took on a dark flash as he said this. "When the time is right, of course, Master."

"Good. Good. I am confident you are up to this. Go now. Greet them. I will be in touch." Sidious pulled up his cowl over his head and left for the private landing platform off the left wing of his personal chamber.

Vader watched him take off, prepared his mental shielding, and opened the door to meet with the Jedi heading his way.

* * *

Master Windu and Master Yoda had been stopped by the Chancellor's elite Red Guards. They stood at the ante-chamber entrance at an impass of sorts. 

Vader met them at the entrance. They both eyed him wearily. He again had to stamp down the flood of fury that ignighted in him just at the sight of them. He used his most effective shielding and spoke.

"Masters, what are you doing here?" he asked. "The Chancellor just left. I had to brief him on the progress I made on my mission."

"Skywalker, do not deceive us any longer." Windu spat. "We are aware of the circumstances surrounding your _mission_."

Yoda jumped in. Sensing mind blocking from Anakin, but still felt the sorrow and anguish this young knight had gone through.

"Master Windu, in good time. Gone through a terrible loss, this young man has. Although the code he broke, and lied he has, it does not lessen his pain." Then he turned to Anakin. "Do not block your emotions from us young Skywalker. Sensitive we can be to your situation."

Vader, of course, didn't lessen his blocking, only put it up stronger. He wondered how these monsters could act as if they hadn't been the main cause of his pain and loss. What in their conscience allowed them to feel no remorse? But he must do as his Master bid him. He knelt down.

"Forgive me Masters. I am sorry for disappointing you. I lost sight of my true calling and was led astray." He wanted to vomit saying these words. "I will accept any punishment you see fit to impress upon me."

Windu didn't agree with Yoda, but would not debate in front of Anakin. "Anakin, you must return to the temple at once. Go to your quarters and await our summons. We must confer with the Council to decide on your fate."

"Yes, Masters." He rose up and faced them. "Where is Obi-Wan? I wish to speak with him."

"Master Kenobi is on his way back from Naboo, he was sent there to assist you when we felt the force disturbance coming from you. I can only assume, when you found out about the accident."

_Accident? _Vader thought. "You mean the loss of my wife, Master." Vader said as he worked extra hard to keep up the shielding. He shouldn't have goaded them, but he gained pleasure from the look of shock on Master Windu's face. It took him a second to regain his composure.

_Was that pleasure he just felt from Anakin? _Yoda thought. Why would he gain pleasure from confessing such a breach in the code. To form an attachment was one thing, but to marry, there was no precedent for this sort of behavior. Yoda could feel the struggle within the young knight to control his emotions, but the blocking was sucessful. He could only get little snapshots of his feelings. Nothing to build an impression from.

"Although, as you have confessed, that may be the situation, we do not recognize any such union. It is forbidden for a Jedi to marry, therefore, it is not our design to accept it as such."

Yoda again felt a snapshot of feeling coming from Anakin. But this time is was anger replacing the pleasure. He wanted to feel just how strong this young man's mental shielding would hold up. He spoke up, "Understand, I do, that a child was involved. Is this true, Anakin?"

Again, a snapshot. Great sorrow comming through, but stamped down just as quickly. Yoda wondered why he was blocking his emotions so.

"Yes, Master. We were expecting a child." he confessed. He hung his head down at this and dropped his shielding slightly.

Master Windu now felt the sorrow comming from the boy. "Very well." Windu finally relented. "Go to your quarters. I will send in Master Kenobi as soon as he arrives."

"Thank you, Masters." Vader's head came up and shielding was back into place. He found it easier and easier to control this blocking. He assumed it was his dark powers getting stronger as he used them. Just as his Master had told him they would.

Yoda watched as Anakin walked towards the exit of the Chancellor's wings. "His emotions, hard to read, they were. He is hiding something still."

"Yes, Master Yoda, I agree. Why didn't he ask questions about the Chancellor's claims of our treachery?" Mace wondered.

"Aware he is not, that Master Kenobi has seen the holocomm message between himself and Palpatine. Is he hiding these accusations by the Chancellor for our benifit or his? That is the question."

"Yes. Master Kenobi knows the boy best. He will get to the bottom of this upon his return. And where did the Chancellor run off to at such a late hour?" Master Windu wondered.

"Hmmmmmm?" Yoda thought aloud.

* * *

She is in hell. Nightmares with nameless faces haunt her sleep. She dreams of a man who loves her, but can't place his face. It is a beautiful face. One that she knows she loves and had held dear, but he is always taken away just when they come together in her dreams. 

It was always the same. When she wakes up all she can remember was this man looking at her from across a balcony saying how beautiful she is. She'd turn to look at his handsome face. He'd smile and reach out to her. She'd walk over to him and grab his hand. But before they could embrace he was pulled away from her. By some dark shadow. It pulls him away as if it swallowed him whole. She falls to her knees and weeps.

She can feel the tears running down her face when she awakens. Who is this man? Why can't she ever get to him?

She is wondering this very thing, still half asleep,when suddenly a spasm of pain shoot through her midsection. She screams. Wide awake now. The little girl sitting vigil by her bedside is immediatly by her side.

"Go get your mother." she says."I think my baby..I mean babies... are coming."

* * *

Vader sat in his quarters at the temple. He had been so consumed with his mission of vengance he hadn't taken the time to think of Padme. Would she indeed approve of his actions? He hadn't really thought of this since he pledged himself to Sidious. In retrospect, he realized she wouldn't have approved. She was all that was good and pure in this galaxy and would never seek vengence upon a whole venue of people. He could hear her say, "Maybe we can find a diplomatic solution to all this." He smiled at the thought of her before their capture on Tatooine. He played with her ring still around his little finger. His smile faded. Anguish filled his heart again. 

He had to accept this. This was his future. What was done is done. He certainly wasn't going to stay loyal to the Jedi and did not have any other outlet for his powers. The life of a Sith would open up new avenues to him. Right now his mission was to destroy the Jedi. Still new to this line of thought, he didn't allow himself to think on what the future would hold when his vengence was complete. What other plans did Sidious hold for him? He didn't feel evil. Would Sidious ask him to destroy innocents? Would he be able to do such a thing? He had been excluded from such information about the Sith from the Jedi. They imparted only that the Sith were evil and opposite in every way from the good, wholesome Jedi. The Jedi turned out not to be so good and wholesome. It only concluded that the Sith would turn out not to be so evil.

He had been in his quarters since late last night. It was morning now. He had meditated most of the night. Sleep eluded him. How long had it been since he'd slept? How long would he have to wait. When and how would Sidious contact him? When would he be called to the Council? These questions were getting him nowhere. They'd taken away the excuse of leaving for breakfast when they had it delivered to his quarters. He was to be a prisoner unitl summoned.

Suddenly he felt a probe in his brain. It was painful at first then subsided. He heard Sidious's voice in his conscience. "Lord Vader, the time has nearly arrived. Be stong. Kenobi is near. I will contact you again shortly."

"Yes, Master" he said aloud, not knowing if he was still there or not.

Then he heard the tone of someone requesting entrance into his quarters.

Kenobi had arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Help. In this chapter I was unsure of the use of the names Anakin vs Vader. I'm depending on his thoughts to refer to him as Vader or Anakin. What to call him? I'm trying to portray that: although he is Vader now, a little bit of Anakin will peek through. Please let me know in the reviews if this is confusing at all and I will try to remedy it next chapter...Hopefully up this weekend!**

**Again, Thank you for the reviews!**

**Chapter 8**

Obi-Wan was dreading this meeting with Anakin. He was hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. Anakin had always had a problem controlling his emotions. Yet, Master Windu had told him that Anakin was very calm. Why would he learn this control now, of all times in his life? Something wasn't right. Master Windu had also told him that Anakin and Padme were married. Married? How in the galaxy did Anakin keep such a secret? Obi-Wan was quickly realizing that the boy he thought he knew better than anyone wasn't what he thought at all. He had become a man of secrecy and would have continued his secret life had this accident not happened. Did the Chancellor know of this secret marriage? Did Anakin confide in him? It hurt Obi-Wan to think Anakin would trust the Chancellor with his secrets, but not him.

He rang for admittance into Anakin's quarters. He could feel tension from the room. He knew that Anakin was trying to control himself. Then suddenly he was blocked. Nothing coming from him. Anakin had never done this before. He always had some shielding in place, but never a full blocking of all his thoughts and emotions.

He waited for the door to open. All the while, wondering what would happen at this first meeting.

The door came open and Obi-Wan walked in.

"Good morning, Anakin. How are you faring?"

Anakin was standing just in front of the holocomm projector to the right of the door. He had a blank expression on his face. He stood there for a minute just starring. Obi-Wan began to wonder if he would even respond.

Then finally, he answered, in a quiet voice, "Master, I feel lost. I know you have no sympathy for my situation, but you of all people should be able to understand my grief. You know me better than anyone." He turned towards the window and then added even more softly, "Anyone except Padme of course." He stood there looking out at the morning sky. The dark presence in him seemed to recede and he felt the pain of his loss stronger than ever. The anger and hatred he'd felt at the first sight of Obi-Wan dissipated and he longed to seek comfort from this man who was the cause of his sorrow. This confused Anakin terribly. He couldn't turn around and face Obi-Wan at this moment. He was afraid to. He felt weak again, trying to hold back the tears that threatened at the thought of Padme. He kept his back turned and waited.

Obi-Wan sighed. His guilt had been eating at him. What could he possibly say to him? He chose his words carefully, and then spoke.

"Anakin, you are wrong. I don't know what to say to you, except that I am sorry and ask your forgiveness for my part in the accident. The loss of Padme and your child is a great tragedy. I wish to help you through this in any way I can."

Suddenly, Anakin let out some sort of growl and yelled "Can you bring her back, Master?" He spun around to face him. "If you want to help me, that is the only thing that will make me complete again. She was my life. My very soul and you took her away. YOU did this to me Master!" he cried, as he pointed his finger directly at Obi-Wan.

The sudden outburst startled Obi-Wan. He took note of the expression on Anakin's face. He saw fury, anger, sadness all mixed into mask of rage. He felt a surge of emotion come from him. But just as suddenly the expression and emotion were gone. It was as if he'd let loose for a split second, but then regained his control.

Obi-Wan could see the wetness from tears on his cheek. The look on his face must have clued Anakin in as he hastily wiped his face with the sleeve of his cloak.

"Anakin it was a terrible accident that I will forever regret." He yelled back. Then in a calmer voice, he said, "Let me take on some of your pain. Put down your mental shielding and let me in." Obi-Wan pleaded. "I want to help you." He took a step towards him then stopped, waiting for some response from him as to where he stood.

Vader had resurfaced with his outburst of anger. He felt the numbness creeping back in. Reminding himself to act the part of a loyal Jedi, hedropped to his knees, hung his head, and said, "Forgive me, Master. I'm so exhausted." He paused and looked upat Obi-Wan, then continued, "These last few days have drained me. I'm not thinking clearly. I realize that it was an accident. Your focus was on Grievous, as it should have been. You are a good man, Obi-Wan. Padme was an innocent casualty in this war. But at least her sacrifice will lead to the end of the fighting." _And the end of the Jedi, _he thought to himself.

Obi-Wan stepped forward and put his hand on the top of Anakin's shoulder. "You will get through this pain. I promise, Anakin. Padme is one with the force now. I believe she is looking over you." He was trying to reassure him and possibly begin to rebuild the trust. But, with the words Anakin spoke in anger still sinking in, he realized things would never be the same for them. Anakin may forgive him, but he would never forget. Their bond would be forever lost.

Vader stood up, feeling a small part of Anakin again coming through, seeking an explanation, "Yes, Master. I do realize that. Although, it is strange, but I can still feel her presence in the force as strong as ever. It's as if she is still alive, but of course, that cannot be possible."

"No Anakin. Don't hold false hope. It isn't possible. All were aboard and no escape pods were launched. Maybe your strong force connection is enabling you to feel her from beyond."

"Yes, yes. That is what the Chancellor told me, as well," he said,

Obi-Wan asked. "What knowledge of the force does the Chancellor have that would lead him to that conclusion? And Anakin, what did he tell you about the events surrounding Padme's death?"

"Don't worry Master. I didn't believe him. He was worried that the Jedi had found out my secret and were trying to get back control of their _Chosen One._ He told me that you intentionally killed Padme to get her out of the way." He went on to confess, "I'll have to admit. I was easily convinced and was coming back here to tear down the Temple, but during my journey back I came to my senses and realized the Jedi would never be so treacherous."

He looked at Obi-Wan right in the eye as he said this last statement, trying to probe his mind to get the real truth. Strangely, he didn't sense any treachery in Obi-Wan's thoughts. He was surprised, however, of the feelings of guilt and sadness coming from his former master. He tossed that aside as Obi-Wan's conscience getting the better of him. _What a weak man, _Vader thought to himself.

Obi-Wan asked, "What does the Chancellor have to gain from this line of thought? Does he honestly think so low of the Jedi to believe we would take such actions?"

"Master," Vader said, "Chancellor Palpatine and I have always been friends. He has always looked out for me. I think he just took his concern a little too far this time. But don't worry, I have set him straight on the subject. You shouldn't hear anymore about his _ideas_ on this matter."

"Very well. The council is meeting this morning to discuss our intentions for you. You should be summoned shortly. Master Yoda has been called away to Kasshykk to assist the Wookies in their fight with the separatist's droid armies, but he will attend the meeting via holocomm. "

"Will I be expelled, Master?"

"I am not sure, Anakin. I will do everything in my power to sway them against that. I am on your side. You've suffered enough as far as I'm concerned. I will do my best."

"Thank you, Master. I appreciate that." He watched as Obi-Wan exited his quarters. Inside he was fuming. It was harder than he thought to act the loyal Jedi. Hopefully his master would contact him soon so he could stop this charade and get down to business.

He was surprised how easily he could shield himself mentally. If Obi-Wan had the slightest glimpse of his true thoughts, they would have already come to blows. He congratulated himself on his self-restraint.

Outside in the hallway, Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't expected that to go so smoothly. He was still worried as to why Anakin was blocking so effectively. He would have to meditate on that later today. For now he would just brush it off as one of the many intricacies of the boy he had raised and let him keep his pain private.

* * *

"We need to take her into town." Simmy said to her husband. Her limited medical experience had not prepared her for delivery of a baby, much less twins. Their patient was going into labor and there was not time to waste. 

"I'll get our speeder ready." He said.

Simmy returned to the back room to help calm down her daughter and the poor woman. They still hadn't figured out her real name yet. She had only a few belongings with her, but nothing to speculate on her true identity.

"There, there now Miss. We will get you ready to take into town. They have excellent medical facilities there. They will make this easier on you. Can you hold on till we get there?" Simmy asked, noticing her pained expression.

She breathed heavily, trying to control her pain. "Yes, I think so…" she said in between panting breaths. She sat up and attempted to get out of bed. She was still very weak from her head injury and wobbled a little, but the darling little girl was right by her side to help her steady herself.

"Thank you, Tasha. I don't know how I would get along without you." She still hadn't regained her memory. She had sat for hours talking with Tasha, who was determined to make her remember, but hadn't had any luck yet. They talked of all sorts of things, trying to get a spark of recognition. Alderaan history was Tasha's favorite subject, assuming she was from here. She couldn't grasp any memory. Patience, she told herself. It will come with time. Maybe someone would recognize her there and shed some light as to her identity.

Senton came in to help her out to the speeder for their ride in to the city. It would take a good hour to travel there. Sit back. Relax. Breathe. She told herself. To her dismay she overheard Simmy tell Tasha she would have to stay behind. Tasha was nearly in tears. They had formed quite a bond in the last couple of days.

She turned to her, gave her a hug and said, "Don't worry little one. I won't forget to comeback and see you. You've been a great help to me. I shall bring the babies back for you to gush over. Don't be sad."

Tasha sniffled and put on a brave face. "Promise?" she asked. A big smile lit up her face. "Oh, I can't wait!" she exclaimed and bounded back into the house.

Senton helped her into the back of the speeder. They had laid out blankets and a few pillows for her lean back on. Senton came around and got in the driver's seat and Simmy got in the front passenger seat.

She turned around to look at her. "Ready, Miss?" she asked.

"Yes, Simmy. Thank you. I'm quite comfortable." She said, all the while, masking a spasm of pain from another contraction. "Let's go."

* * *

Vader had just stepped out of the refresher when he heard a message beeping from his holocomm. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and ran one through is hair. With water still dripping down his chest he stepped over to the holocomm and played his message. A projection of the Chancellor popped up. 

"Anakin." He said, using his Jedi name. "When you receive this message please come see me immediately. I wish to discuss more about our conversation last night. I will be waiting." Then the message flashed out.

Vader realized the Chancellor was playing the part. He mustn't leave any clues in a holocomm message in case the Jedi were monitoring it. They may already be awareof this messageand would try to stop him from leaving the Temple. Hopefully the timing was right and they were still in session. He quickly got dressed, slipped out of his quarters, and headed for the flight deck.

He surprisingly only had one bit of resistance. The Jedi had left a young Padawan in charge of the flight deck. He attempted to stop him saying he had orders that if Anakin Skywalker was to try to leave he was to notify the Council immediately.

Vader looked at the young Padawan, a flash of yellow entering his eyes, and said, "I am no longer Anakin Skywalker." With a wave of his hand the Padawan was sent flying back onto the control booth panel, knocking him unconscious. He then sent a wave of exhaustion into his subconscious. The young Padawan would be asleep until the next shift came on.

He jumped into the nearest Jedi fighter and was off. He laughed evilly to himself. With his satisfied grin still in place, he thought, _This is going to be too easy. __The Jedi are weak. I am strong. _

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in the Council meeting. They had just come toa decision regarding Anakin's punishment. He wasn't to be expelled just yet, but would be on a very strict probation of sorts. He would be confined to the Temple for at least a year. He would help with instructing the young Padawan's in saber fighting technique. Anakin's abilities far exceeded most seasoned Masters and would be very beneficial in the training sessions. 

Once the year was up, he would be paired with a different Master other than Obi-Wan. The Council was holding him partially responsible for Anakin's deceit. They saw it as a failure in teaching and upbringing as well. He wasn't to receive punishment, but they felt that Skywalker and Kenobi shouldn't be paired up unless necessary.

The council had sent aPadawan to retrieve Anakin. He was not answering his holocomm. They assumed he was sleeping. He had been through a terrible time. Now they were awaiting his arrival.

Then the Padawan they had sent returned alone.

"Masters" he said, "I believe that Anakin is gone. I rang for entrance and received no response. So I tried to enter manually and the door wasn't locked, so I went in. He is not in his quarters."

"Thank you. That will be all." Mace said as he excused the Padawan. He waited untilhe left and turned to the council.

"We must find him. We may have to revise our punishment if this is how Anakin is planning to follow simple rules dictated to him. I specifically told him to stay put until summoned."

"Master" Obi-Wan said, "This doesn't make sense. Anakin was ready to face the Council when I left him. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this. I will go look for him."

"Very well, Obi-Wan. I will also see what I can find out. We have been monitoring his holocomm transmissions and I will check to see if he received any calls this morning."

Obi-Wan left the Council chambers. He would search the Temple grounds and possibly Padme's apartments. If Anakin was feeling distraught,an unwise decision it would be, buthe may have gone there.

Meanwhile, Mace headed down to the communications center. He had Anakin's last transmission pulled up and was very suspicious. . His last transmission was from the Chancellor, asking him to come immediately to his office. Then his suspicion turned to alarm as he heard another transmission coming in from the flight deck that the Padawan stationed there had been knocked unconscious. Something was amiss and it was stemming from the Chancellor. Mace could sense the Darkside in these occurrences.

He gathered upa fewother Masters and headed for the Chancellor's offices to get down to the bottom of things and retrieve Anakin back to the temple, before any more harm was done to his fragile state. He first sent another Padawan on a mission to find Master Kenobi. He asked him to come to the Chancellor's offices as soon as the message was received. He would need his help.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. All are owned by George Lucas.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the long delay in updates. I'm working on an outline for the rest of the story…hopefully it will move a little faster.**

**Chapter 9**

Vader had just arrived. Lord Sidious was standing in front of the holocomm. He was just finishing up the transmission. He turned to Vader.

"I have just put into motion our first steps to acquire complete control of the galaxy. Order 66 has been executed by all the major commanders in the Clone Army. Every Jedi on assignment, no matter where, shall be assassinated shortly."

"Very good, my Master. What is thy bidding for me?" Vader asked. He was ready to begin. He had grown tired of waiting to take his revenge.

"You will wait here with me for now. I am fairly sure that Master Windu will be here in no time. If he is thinking correctly, he will also have a few other Masters with him. We are about to be revealed. We will make short work of them, then you will storm the Jedi Temple with a battalion of clones I have waiting. Every single Jedi is to be wiped out. Do you understand, Lord Vader?"

"It will be my pleasure, Master." _Finally, _he thought. His lack of activity was wearing on him. The darkness in him was like a drug. It was felt in his blood, coursing through his veins. He was ready to unleash it. He was amazed by the power surging in him, urging him to take action.

"Wait in the ante-chamber. I wish to take them by surprise with my new apprentice. You will know when the time is right to announce yourself."

"Yes, Master." Vader turned and stepped out of the main office. He would meditate and calm his impatience.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crevesse City was the center of all activity on the planet of Alderaan. The medical facility was second to none in the galaxy.

Her pains were becoming stronger, sharper, and closer together. She was frightened. She had been wheeled into the facility and had lost track of Simmy and her husband in the large crowd inside the building. She could only hope that they would find her again. She had been sent to the maternity ward and was being prepared for the birthing. There were no live people to calm her, only the medical droids, who offered little comfort for a frightened woman.

Finally, a nurse came in and began taking her vitals. She wasn't paying close attention to her patient at first, but when her glance came across her face, her mouth dropped open and a shocked expression overtook her face.

"Oh my! Please excuse me, My Lady. I have to go inform my supervisor." She scurried away out into the hallway.

"No, wait, please…" Too late, she had already disappeared. _What was that all about? _She wondered. And why had she called her "My Lady"? She didn't spend too much time pondering that thought as another wave of pain overtook her senses. This wasn't supposed to be like this. Something was wrong.

Panic set in. She tried to calm herself as she desperately wished a familiar face would appear. If only she could sleep and dream of the man whose face had haunted her these last few days. If only she could hear his voice.

"Please help me." she whispered to anyone who could hear. She began to feel sleepy and had a hard time keeping her eyes open. She then heard a voice next to her.

"One of the babies is breach. We are going to have to operate. We've given you a sedative. This will calm you down and we will have the babies delivered shortly."

She relaxed a little. She was slowly drifting into a calming sleep. Trying to keep her eyes open, she noticed a dark figure coming next to her bed. The voice that spoke was soft and comforting.

"I'm here Padme. Everything is going to be okay. You're safe now." Bail Organa had been visiting the patients wounded in the fray a few days ago. He was astounded when the chief medical officer had informed him of the newest patient that had just arrived. He asked for discretion from the medical staff, informing them that if indeed it was Senator Amidala, he would be the one to inform authorities and make the call to Coruscant.

He spoke to the worried woman who had arrived with her and gotten the entire story of her rescue at the loading docks and memory loss. He rushed directly to the maternity ward to ascertain for himself that it was really her. He planned on staying by her side from that moment on. Her astonishing return from the dead could wait. All he cared about right now was making sure to keep her calm and protected.

She stirred at his voice and looked up hoping to see the face of her dreams. "Who are you?" she asked in a small voice.

"A friend," was all he said. Bail watched as she finally let the sedative take over and fell into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors to the Chancellor's office slid open and in stepped Mace Windu.

"Master Windu, what an unexpected surprise."

"No need to act surprised Chancellor. We've come to get to the bottom of your intentions regarding Jedi Skywalker."

Still playing the part, the Chancellor said, "I'm not sure of your meaning. I have done nothing but offer him the truth. That was a terrible thing the Jedi did to him. Murdering his wife... Did you really think he would accept this and continue serving the Jedi Order? The Jedi have truly underestimated his power."

Not willing to argue with the Chancellor, Mace simply stated, "You will stay out of Jedi affairs. Skywalker is our business and will be dealt with accordingly."

"Oh yes, you will deal with him," The Chancellors eyes took on a yellowish glow, then he continued in a rough, growling voice, "but in a way that your not expecting." As he said this he stood up. Mace and the other Jedi immediately became alert. Darkness was flowing through the room and they could all feel it.

"You will hand over Skywalker immediately." Mace demanded, as he ignited his lightsaber and the other masters followed his lead. "Do not force us to take further action." He had come to realization that the Chancellor was not all that he seemed. He had a feeling he was dealing with much more.

"Are you threatening me Master Jedi?" the Chancellor asked as a lightsaber came down from his sleeve. It ignited, send a red glow into the darkened room. "At least address me by my true name….Darth Sidious."

_A Sithlord! _Mace thought. "_Sidious,_" Mace sneered, "You are under arrest. Put down your weapon or face the consequences."

"By what right do you plan to arrest me? I have control of the Republic and I have your "Chosen One". The Jedi are doomed. You just haven't realized it yet." He was still standing behind his desk. Saber up ready for battle.

Still looking to protect Anakin from this Darklord, "You will hand over Skywalker now, Lord Sidious." Mace once again stated.

An evil cackle escaped Sidious. "Sorry Master Windu, there is no Skywalker here, however, I would like you to meet my new apprentice, Darth Vader."

Mace watched as a door, to the left of the room, slid open and out stepped Anakin. He looked right at Mace then at Sidious and asked, "You summoned me, Master?"

"Anakin what have you done?" Mace asked. He couldn't believe that things had progressed this far. Anakin had apparently pledged himself to this Darklord. Now he would be forced to destroy him as well.

Vader turned towards Mace and said, "I owe you no explanation, Master Windu. The only thing you will get from me is vengeance." Mace noted the same yellow glow in the former Jedi's eyes. Anakin was lost to them.

"Destroy them now, Lord Vader!"

It all happened so quickly, Mace and the other Masters had little time to react. Sidious let out a howl and spun towards them through the air, just as Vader came up from the left.

The three Masters that accompanied Mace where taken out easily by Sidious and Mace was left to face the two alone. Vader on the left and Sidious on the right. Mace stepped forward and turned his back towards the large window overlooking the city, his purple saber out in front of him in an attempt to fend off his attackers.

Sidious seemed to back off and allow his new apprentice to take the victory, still keeping his weapon ignited. Watching with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"He is yours for the taking, Vader. Have your vengeance."

"Yes, Master," he said as he stepped forward.

Blue and purple sabers clashed. Both opponents squaring off equally. Mace was not used to Vader's aggressive fighting style, but quickly adjusted. Time and time again, he just barely parried each thrust slashed at him. As Vader swung for his head, Mace ducked just in time, Vader's saber connecting with the large window, to the left of him now. The shattering glass was a deafening sound, next to the quite hum of the sabers dueling.

Mace was taken by surprise as Vader kicked out, hitting him square in the face, his saber falling into the night air out the window. He fell backwards onto his back, just as Vader came forward. Mace had failed and knew his death was imminent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was dreaming again. The man who haunted her dreams was before her, but no longer smiling. His eyes were dull and lifeless. His mouth was set in a grim line. They were not on the veranda this time, but in a desolate place. She couldn't see past the mist behind him, only his hand that was reaching out to her again. She hesitated.

"Come with me, Angel," she heard him say in a soft voice, the same voice that always seemed to calm her. His normally beautiful blue eyes where now black and it made her feel uneasy, but she still came forward accepting his outstretched hand. As she felt his fingers close around her hand, she looked into his eyes.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" she asked, as his name suddenly came to her lips. She looked around and could only see that dark mist that surrounded them, "Where are we?"

"Padme, trust me. Everything will be alright. Come with me," he insisted in stronger tone, as his grip tightened, squeezing her hand painfully. Fear filled her heart as she looked into his eyes once more and the dull, black gaze was replaced with a fiery yellow color.

She tried to pull away, but his grip only became more painful, as he tried to pull her into his arms.

"Ani, stop. You're hurting me." She became frantic as she realized he wouldn't let go of her. She was struggling to free herself from his grasp. He said nothing. Just kept pulling her towards him, the same grim expression, never changing.

"Anakin. Stop. Please," she repeated, but he was pulling her away into the nothingness of the mist.

"Anakin, don't do this!" she yelled out as she bolted straight up in the hospital bed, coming fully awake, startling those around her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader was just about to give the deadly slash, when, suddenly, he stopped.

'_Anakin, don't do this!' _he heard in his head. It was Padme's voice. He put down his weapon and took a step back, putting his hand to his head, pain etched across his face.

Sidious yelled, "Lord Vader, finish him!" and was surprised to see Vader trust out his hand, palm facing him. Then he watched as his fearsome Lord Vader, extinguished his saber and sank to his knees, head in hands.

Mace attempted to stand up wondering what had happened, but was shot backwards as bolts of blue lightening seared into his body, sending him through the broken window and into the darkness of the night to his death.

Sidious grinned with satisfaction. He turned towards his apprentice still kneeling down, head in hands. He didn't know what to make of this, but he would soon find out. A dark lord of the Sith could not have weakness or conscience. It wouldn't do.

"Lord Vader, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded, standing above him, watching as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Sorry, Master. I know I've failed you. Forgive me." He hung his head, speaking the words his master would want to hear, but all the while wondering what had happened. Why had he heard her voice so clearly? Would she always haunt his thoughts? He felt torn. As much as Vader wanted to, he couldn't completely shut out Anakin. Padme's voice brought Anakin back through as if two souls were struggling to control one mind. Without Padme there shouldn't be an Anakin. He should have died with her. Vader would have to get rid of Anakin's presence in himself once and for all. He couldn't afford to be weak.

"Lord Vader, we were lucky I was here to finish the job for you. Weakness or conscience cannot overcome you again. Your powers will strengthen and soon you won't know the meaning of those words. You are forgiven this transgression."

"Thank you, Master. I will not fail again."

"I will hold you to that. Now go. Finish your mission of vengeance. The clone troops are awaiting your orders to storm the Jedi Temple."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan returned to the Temple. He'd had no luck in finding Anakin. Padme's apartment was deserted and he was nowhere to be found on the Temple grounds. A Padawan had found him upon his return and told him Master Windu needed his help at the Chancellor's office. This didn't sound good.

He was on his way out, when another Padawan approached him.

"Master Kenobi, there is an urgent holocomm message from Alderaan. From Bail Organa."

"It will have to wait. I am needed at the Chancellor's office." He turned to leave.

"Yes, Master Kenobi, I will have them hold it for you. It's terrible what Knight Skywalker has done, is it not?"

These last words stopped him.

"What was that?" he asked. "What about Anakin? What has he done now?"


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. All are owned by George Lucas.**

**A/N: This is a sad excuse for an update. Very short, but I wanted to get something up since it has been so long since my last update. My daily life has become a whirlwind of activity, leaving little time for writing. Thanks to those still reading.**

Chapter 10

Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Anakin attacked a fellow Jedi and left the Temple without permission. What had gotten into him? He would have to get to the bottom of this. Where would he have possibly gone? Obi-Wan wanted to continue looking for Anakin, but the message that he come to the Chancellor's office seemed quite urgent.

He was just nearing the flight deck when the Temple alarm sounded. This was surprising to Obi-Wan. The only time he had heard those alarms had been during drills and all the Masters were always advised of drills prior to the execution of them. He left the flight deck to go to the communications center to see what was happening.

As he entered the communications room, he was bombarded with questions and information coming from Jedi Knights and the Padawans on duty.

"Hold on everyone" he said, "I can only deal with one issue at a time. What is the problem?" he asked.

"Master Kenobi a regiment of clones are at the Temple gates and are about ready to break through. The guards on duty have been nearly overtaken already."

"What? That isn't possible. Why would the clones attack the temple?" Obi-Wan asked, more to himself than the Jedi awaiting his response.

"They are being led by someone. Someone dressed in Jedi attire. We aren't sure who it is yet."

"Very well." Obi-Wan sighed. He was getting a bad feeling about this. "Send down the reinforcements immediately. I will try to contact Master Windu and call him back to the Temple. It sounds as if we will need all the help we can get."

* * *

She appeared to be dreaming again. Bail watched as she struggled. He sat down next to her and put a hand on her forehead. Her struggles lessened and she quieted down. 

Bail could only wonder at what she had been through. He praised the Gods that had saved her from the fate of her crew and handmaidens. He wasn't sure she realized that she had lost all her staff, including her dear friend Dorme. He didn't want to tell her just yet. She needed all the rest she could get. Why of all people was she yelling out Anakin Skywalker's name? Had his suspicions been correct about their relationship? Only time would tell. He would speak to her about these things when she had regained her strength. What little strength she had left after the accident was sapped during the labor before they decided to take them by cesarean.

"Bail?" he heard her say.

"Yes Padme, I'm here"

"Are my babies okay?" she asked.

"Yes, Padme. They are strong and healthy. I'll have a nurse bring them into you when you are ready. They are beautiful children, Padme." He added.

She sighed, a smile lighting her face. The smile faded as thoughts seemed to be swirling in her head. She hesitated then asked a question that she knew would only bring more questions her way.

"Bail, where is Anakin?"

"Anakin? You mean Anakin Skywalker? Well, Padme, I imagine he is at the Temple. You are here on Alderaan. Remember? Everyone thought you had died on your ship during the attack at the docks."

"Oh no!" she wailed, "Anakin must be found. He must be told that I am okay….that I am alive."

"Padme, I'm sure all will be informed in time. Anakin included. I have already sent a message to Obi-Wan Kenobi, but have received no response as of yet. Padme," he hesitated to ask this next question, "What is the significance of Anakin Skywalker alone knowing of your well being?"

She sat there silent for a few seconds, not sure how to proceed. Did she dare trust Bail Organa? He had been such a good friend and ally all these years. Surely he would keep her secret. She needed to tell someone so Anakin would be informed as soon as possible. She couldn't let herself imagine the grief her love must have experienced over the last few days. She knew that had the tables been turned, she would not have been able to take the pain of his loss.

"Bail," she began. "I need to impart a secret upon you. I need you to please keep this information close and not to betray my trust." She looked at him pointedly, awaiting his response to her earnest request.

"Padme, I assure you, you have my full loyalty" he waited for her to continue.

"Anakin is my husband. My children are his children. We were married over three years ago." There she had said it.

Bail tried to cover the shocked expression. He had had his suspicions of a relationship between the two, but never imagined them married. How had they kept this a secret for so long?

Padme went on, tears forming in her eyes, "Bail, please. You must find him and let him know that I am okay. I can't imagine how he must feel right now." Tears were rolling down her checks now. "I want him to know that the children are okay. I want to see him, to touch him….I need him Bail." She put her hand up to cover her mouth and turned her face into the pillows.

Bail watched as the beautiful, strong woman shuddered with her tears. Tears from her thoughts of Anakin's pain. She couldn't bear the thought of his pain.

"Padme, I will send another message to the Temple. I will find him. Please try to rest. Anakin will be notified and I'm sure he will come directly to your side. It's only a matter of time."

She turned to him, sniffed, and grabbed his hand. "Thank you Bail."

Bail rose from her bedside, "In the meantime, I'll call a nurse to bring your babies into you."

"Thank you." A faint smile appeared.

* * *

Vader was marching up the steps. They had broken through the main Jedi Temple gates with little effort. He was determined to see this through. The moment of weakness at the Chancellor's chambers had taken him by surprise. He needed to get past these weak thoughts of Anakin. The only way to move forward in his new life was to forget the past….forget happiness…forget Padme. She was gone and nothing was going to bring her back. His former thoughts and dreams would die, just as his wife had. He would kill every Jedi he saw and in doing so would kill Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

Obi-Wan had no luck in reaching Master Windu. He had sent out a message to Master Yoda on Kasshykk, but also received no response. He was unable to contact any Masters at any locations. It was almost as if they disappeared. He was unable to shake a great disturbance in the Force that was being felt by even the youngest Padawans in the Temple. 

He had taken it upon himself to protect the youngest of the Padawans. They had all been taken to the Council Chambers by two Knights and were waiting for Obi-Wan. He was just about ready to leave the communications center to go to the chambers when an urgent message was blinking for recognition at the holocomm. Remembering the message waiting him from Alderaan, Obi-Wan's interest was peaked. He reached over to play the message. A small image popped up of Bail Organa.

"_Master Kenobi, I have wonderful news. Senator Amidala is alive. We have found her. She was being taken care of by a husband & wife here on Alderaan. They found her on the docks during the attack. It seems she has lost her memory. She is in labor and delivery as we speak and I will contact you again shortly to give you an update. Please inform whoever you feel necessary of this turn of events."_

Obi-Wan could not believe what he was hearing. The rush of relief was nearly enough to knock him off his feet. He needed to find Anakin and share this news before he did anything drastic…more that he'd already done anyway. It would have to wait. He needed to get up to the Council Chamber to protect the young Padawans.

**A/N: Again I apoligize for the shortness of this chapter. I hope to update again by the end of next week!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: It's been awhile since I updated. Sorry about that. I have replaced Chapter 11 with a longer version and w/o the personal note about me needing help to finish this. I will endeavor to keep updating as often as possible. Thanks to all that have been reviewing. All input/criticism is appreciated.**

**Also: ****All characters and storylines are owned by George Lucas.**

Chapter 11

Never before had he felt this much power. Vader couldn't contain the darkness feeding into him with every strike he imparted on the helpless, weak Jedi he faced. The clones at his side were wiping out every Jedi in their sights.

Several of the young padawans were missing. Vader instinctively knew they would be hidden. Kept safe, in case of this type of attack. These younglings were the future of the Jedi order. The safest place in the Temple would, of course, be the Council Chambers. Where else would they have been hidden…protected. Ignoring the pleading in his mind to stop this atrocity, Vader marched on. He blocked out the cries of pain from Anakin's thoughts. He could feel his former persona fading. The pleas were becoming quieter and weaker. They were barely felt. Anakin's presence in him was all but forgotten as he approached the final doorway blocking him from finishing off the last of the Jedi in the Temple. The young, powerless, weak padawans. This would be it. After this action, Anakin would be no more. He would be complete as Vader. A powerful Sith Lord. Where no one and nothing could ever hurt him again.

The doors slid open. To Vader's surprise, there was only one Jedi there to protect the padawans.

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked confused. He didn't understand why Anakin was there. He did not yet know.

"Anakin, where have you been? I've been searching for you for hours. We have a lot to discuss, but first I need your help to fight off these renegade clones."

Obi-Wan watched as there was no response from Anakin. He just stood there, saber in hand, looking straight at him with a blank expression.

He has gone off the deep end, Obi-Wan thought. Better tell him right away of the news regarding Padme.

"Anakin, I have received a message from Alderaan. It seems that Padme…." He was stopped short.

With the mention of Padme's name Anakin's eyes flared yellow and he lit his lightsaber. He took a menacing step forward.

"Do not mention her name Kenobi!" Vader spat.

A bad feeling was taking over Obi-Wan. Something wasn't right. Did he imagine that yellow fire in Anakin's eyes? He must have.

"Kenobi? Anakin, since when do you address me as Kenobi?"

"Since you killed my wife and lost all form of respect from me. Since I have vowed to destroy you and all your Jedi brethren. Since I ceased to be your precious "Chosen One".

This couldn't be happening, Obi-Wan thought. But with another step forward from Anakin, he also ignited his own lightsaber.

"This is insane, Anakin. Come to your senses. The Jedi are not your enemy……….

* * *

"You need some rest Milady." The nurse said as she took young Luke from her arms. Leia was asleep in the bassinet next to the bed.

Padme sighed, "Yes, I suppose I should try to get some sleep. Have you seen Senator Organa? He was supposed to bring me some news I've been waiting for."

"Sorry Milady. I haven't seen him in a few hours. I'll take care of these young ones and you try to get some rest. These twins will keep you on your toes enough when you are ready to go home." She rolled the bassinet out of the room and closed the door.

"Home." Padme whispered to herself. She was having a hard time imagining that. All she wanted right now was to put her mind at ease about Anakin. Did he know she was alright? Why hadn't Bail gotten back to her yet? So many questions and fears were forming she couldn't relax enough to sleep.

Just then, her door opened slowly and Bail peeked his head in. Relief rushed through Padme anxiously awaiting any news.

"Has Anakin been informed? Is he on his way here?" she asked quickly.

Bail came in and shut the door behind him.

"Padme, I'm not sure what is happening right now. The Jedi Temple is under attack. As far as I can tell, a battalion of renegade clones have stormed the Temple and all communications have been blocked. I've tried to get information from the Chancellor's office, but have gotten no response there either. I'm just getting bits of second hand information from my staff at the senate."

Noticing the panic brewing in Padme's eyes, Bail quickly added, "You know as well as I do that Anakin can handle himself in any situation. I'm sure he will be fine. We will just have to wait it out. There will be word soon."

Be strong, she told herself. Forcing the panic and fear back she said. "You're right Bail. I have dealt with him in the wars for several years now. I'm sure he'll be okay. Thank you for letting me know."

"I've got to run to a meeting now, but I'll be back later. I'll let you know anything as soon as I hear, Padme." He gave her a half smile and was gone.

_

* * *

_

_Back at the temple……_

Vader backed off from Kenobi. He looked around him at the scared faces of the padawans. With a sneer, he turned back to Kenobi.

"You are right, _Kenobi._" He spat. "The Jedi are not my enemy, because I have eliminated the enemy. After I take you down along with these pathetic younglings, the Jedi will be no more. Clone troops all over the galaxy have turned and assassinated the Jedi in their legions. My new master has seen to that."

Obi-Wan could not deny the fact that what he said could be true. What else would bring such a disturbance to the force? Everyone had felt it.

"New master? Anakin, what have you done?" Obi-Wan extinguished his saber but kept it at the ready. "I have no wish to fight you. There is no reason to continue this. You have obviously started down the wrong path and if you would just listen to me I could help you."

"I don't need your help." He stepped forward again, preparing to fight his old master.

Obi-Wan doubted the wisdom of his next words, but couldn't think of anything else to get through to him. But if he had indeed turned to the Dark Side, wouldn't this put Padme in danger? He had to stop this from going any further.

"Anakin, Padme is alive." He yelled.

"Liar!" Vader shouted. "You're trying to trick me. I wasn't born yesterday Obi-Wan."

"No Anakin, it's true. She was knocked unconscious during the attacks and lost her memory, but I assure you she is safe and sound, and having your child as we speak."

It was like a monumental struggle within him, but Anakin managed to come through, pushing Vader down to gain control of himself. Could this really be true? That would explain the connection he still felt with her. Her presence in the force surrounding him that wouldn't go away. Hope soared in his heart as he disengaged his weapon and looked at Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, is this true?" he asked quietly.

Obi-Wan could see the hope in his eyes, but he had to be cautious. Just a few minutes ago he had seen quite a different look in this young man's eyes. He realized that once someone fully turned to the Dark Side it was nearly impossible to come back. He just wasn't too sure how far down that path Anakin had traveled.

"Yes Anakin, it's true. I wouldn't lie about that. Not even to save either one of us from certain death at each other's hands."

"I must go to her." He stated, turning on his heals and heading toward the door. "She's on Alderaan?" More of a statement than a question. He felt like he would never get to her side quick enough to ease his mind.

Obi-Wan jumped to action. "Anakin wait." He wasn't sure what to say, but knew he could not just let him leave in the state he was in. He was dangerous. He had done things. Hurt people. According to what he had just said a few minutes ago, he'd even possibly killed people.

"What?" he yelled as he turned around. Gone was the quiet tone he'd used before. Now he was abrupt and impatient to get going.

"I can't just let you leave. Look what has transpired. Anakin, you declared war on the Jedi. Padme will be just fine. I'll send a message that you have been informed of the situation and will be in touch, but you cannot go there now."

Anger was back. Anakin could feel Vader scratching at the surface. Still he was being told what to do and when to do it. Hadn't he gained any freedom from this man?


End file.
